Una pequeña recompensa
by Addy Bram
Summary: U.A/Todo ha terminado para ellos, la paz ha vuelto a sus vidas. Sin embargo en toda batalla son reconocidos los héroes por sus grandes hazañas para obtener la victoria ¿Entonces a ella quién le reconocerá lo que hizo por la humanidad?Mirai Bulma por fin tendrá la oportunidad de regresar a la vida a todos los guerreros después de veinte largos años; pero ¿El príncipe podrá regresar?
1. 1

_**Hola otra vez, re-subida la historia.**_

_En breve, este fic surgió de una idea que traía en mi mente al sentirme desconforme en como había terminado Mirai Bulma en la saga de Black de DBS. Me puse a pensar y siempre deseé que su destino terminara junto con los que amaba, por ello sale este fic, mi versión de la idea original de Bulma como todo debío ser para ella, además ¿No creen que hizo mucho por la humanidad y nadie se lo ha agradecido?; solo con detalle, todo se concentra desde los hechos de dbz cuando Trunks regresa del pasado tras la derrota de Cell._

_Igual, me sirvió mucho escribirla como una ayuda para mí después del estrés que vivi la semana pasada, por lo que lo hice con mucho amor._

_Espero la disfruten._

_Parte 1 de 3._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

**UNA PEQUEÑA RECOMPENSA**

.

.

.

El tintineo que provocaba su cuchara al chocar contra las paredes de la taza de porcelana era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio ensordecedor de esa noche.

Era extraño, pero era la primera vez que su _hogar _se encontraba tan tranquilo y _solo. _Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, odiaba esa sensación y sabía que estaba mal depender de la compañía de alguien ¿Depender? Bueno, ella no lo veía como tal, pero no se imaginaba una vida _absolutamente sola, aislada de los seres que más amaba, lidiando con la soledad como su única compañía._

Ella era una mujer fuerte, aventurera e independiente, eso estaba bastante claro y no había duda de ello a cualquiera que le conociera, pero también era consciente que parte de la vida la soledad no era tan bueno. No tiene nada de malo compartir momentos con personas que retroalimentan el alma, sea buenos día o malos, al final el ser humano es _un ser social por naturaleza, _y que al final, necesitamos de otros para sobrevivir. Por lo que no era lo mismo estar sola de a momentos, disfrutarse de uno mismo a estar sola _de por vida, sin nadie a tu lado hasta el resto de tus días._

Suspiró cansada dejando la cuchara sobre su servilleta para darle un sorbo a su café, frunció sus delgadas cejas, pues de tanto estar hundida en sus propias cavilaciones su bebida se había enfriado y por ende el sabor amargo de su café no le fue grato para su paladar.

Decidió dejar su taza sobre la lava vajillas, estaba bastante cansada como para perder más tiempo en esa incomoda mesa del comedor, debía dormir antes de que su retoño despertara en la madrugada e interrumpiera su sueño, un sueño que había perdido desde la amenaza con la extinción de su raza.

La casa se sentía tan sola, oscura, _para nada le gustaba esa sensación, le producía escalofríos a más no poder. _Al llegar al primer piso, donde residían las habitaciones principales, con movimientos cansados y perezosos se dirigía hacia su habitación, a veces envidiaba la fabulosa vista nocturna del saiyajin al menos el en la oscuridad no chocaba con las cosas como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Tomó el picaporte de su puerta y aunque su visión nocturna fuera pésima, perecía tener una intuición que nadie, ni el mismo príncipe saiyajin podía igualar:

—Trunks, sé que estás ahí hijo.

El muchacho brincó sobre su lugar sorprendido, le sorprendía que su madre sin tener la habilidad de percibir el "ki" siempre adivinaba quien estaba cerca de ella sin siquiera mirarlos al rostro. Sonrió ladino en un toque dulce, después de todo, su madre de este tiempo como en el suyo _eran tan similares, _¡Pues claro! Bulma no podría ser distinta en cualquier línea alterna.

—Mamá ¿Aún estás despierta?

La joven madre volteó hacia su hijo, y aunque la oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad su rostro, encontró que sus ojos azules brillaban como dos luceros entre las penumbras. Ella le respondió con la misma ternura, adoraba la mirada de su hijo, era tan pura y noble, sorprendente que para un joven que lo había perdido _casi todo _aún reluciera en ella la esperanza.

—Estuve trabajando hasta tarde y no me di cuenta del tiempo. Pero ¿Tú qué haces despierto? Se supone que debes descansar, mañana partirás y debes regresar con toda la energía disponible ¡No querrás preocupar a mi yo del futuro! —Agregó con un tono dulce y juguetón en su voz.

—Lo sé…es solo que, no puedo dormir, no puedo.

—¿Te sientes mal? —El peli lila notó como el rostro de su alterna madre se desfiguró a uno lleno de preocupación. En cuestión de segundos comparó a su contra parte del futuro, y aunque este rostro fuera muchísimo más joven sus reacciones eran similares. A veces él se preguntaba, sí eran tan similares ¿Por qué su madre del futuro no irradiaba el mismo brillo en los ojos como lo hacía su madre alterna?

—No, no es nada de lo que estás pensando.—Aclaró inmediatamente calmando a la mujer.— Es solo que…cielos, han pasado tantas cosas que jamás imaginé, y no hay noche que no pueda dejar de pensar en ello.

—Trunks…¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

El chico bajó la mirada, lo único que podía ver Bulma entre las penumbras y pudo deducir que lo que le atormentaba a su hijo no era un malestar físico, sino uno _más interno._

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy tu madre ¿No?

—Yo…—Escuchó como el peli lila exhaló una bocanada de aire, tal vez ella no pudiera sentir el ki para saber que tan alterado se encontraba, pero estaba segura que su hijo cargaba una terrible tensión que llevaba arrastrando desde días atrás. Nuevamente su mirada se encontró con los luceros cielos del chico, tan idénticos a los de ella y aunque pudo ver un rastro de incertidumbre, nuevamente volvió a tomar palabra dejándola esta vez, helada a ella.— ¿Cómo le explicaré a mi mamá que jamás pude salvar al señor Goku? Ella había invertido años en crear la cura a su enfermedad y no obstante, ni siquiera en esta línea pudo salvarse de la muerte.

Ahora fue el turno en que Bulma bajó la mirada. No era fácil aún procesar la muerte de su mejor amigo, murió siendo un héroe sacrificándose por salvarlos y aunque en esta línea temporal si tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a la vida rechazó tal deseo para _hacerse más fuerte en el otro mundo. _Para muchos les sorprendió esa toma de decisión, todos esperaban que el saiyajin regresara a la vida como lo era con todas las personas que revivían con las mágicas esferas del dragón, pero nuevamente Goku sorprendió a todos como era de costumbre.

Y a todos también incluía a _él, al orgulloso príncipe._

—Mi madre confió en mí, en que al menos _esta línea temporal tendría lo que a ella le arrebató la vida._—Continuó el joven, se podía sentir impotencia en su voz y eso estremeció a la peli azul, le recordó una parte a Vegeta.— Le prometí que salvaría a todos…

—Y lo hiciste.—Nuevamente el semi saiyajin regresó su entera atención en la mujer, quien ella lo miraba con fuerza y _ese brillo peculiar en ellos, que jamás había visto en su madre temporal.— _Nos salvaste, peleaste hasta al final y todo esto te lo debemos a ti…

—No, tú los salvaste, tú hiciste todo esto posible. Yo solo fui un portador, pero al final tú fuiste la heroína, todos te lo deben a ti.

Bulma sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, tal vez en otros tiempos de su adolescencia se hubiera vanagloriado con escuchar algo como aquellas palabras, pero ahora todo era distinto; ya era una mujer madura, donde la muerte amenazó con llevarse lo que más amaba y ahora las cosas eran vistas desde otro modo. Se sintió especial, pues la forma en cómo su hijo se expresaba con orgullo hacia ella, sin duda alguna era el mejor halago que pudiera recibir.

—Y de verdad, lo siento tanto…—Susurró el híbrido saiyajin con su voz ligeramente rota.—No quiero que también en esta línea sufras por la pérdida de tus seres queridos mamá, no quiero que pierdas ese brillo en tu mirada como lo hiciste en el futuro…quiero verte aunque sea aquí feliz.

Un enorme escalofrío se apodero del cuerpo de la joven madre. Parpadeó asombrada por las palabras pronunciadas de su hijo, podía sentir el dolor en ellas, porque aunque todos estuvieran orgullosos de ese muchacho él sentía que los había defraudado al no terminar las cosas como él esperaba.

Pero más allá de ello, lo que la estremeció por completo fue lo último que dijo _"Quiero verte aunque sea aquí feliz". _Sintió un peso recaer sobre su espalda, era curioso pero escuchar esas palabras de su hijo volvían a recordarle lo que tanto estuvo pensando momentos antes en la cocina.

El chico aún la mirada abajo y en medio del mutismo, escuchó como su madre abría la puerta de su cuarto y con ello encendiendo la luz del mismo. Confundido alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la mujer que lo observaba con su cálida sonrisa en su rostro recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con todo el amor y orgullo de una madre.

—Hijo, entra por favor, quisiera entregarte algo.— El sami saiyajin dudó por un par de segundos, era el cuarto de su madre, por ende _su padre tal vez estuviera ahí, _así que ya se imaginaría el zafarrancho que se armaría por interrumpir sus aposentos.—No te preocupes por tu papá, se fue a quien sabe donde desde temprano y no ha vuelto.

Sin premeditarlo siguió a la peli azul adentrándose a la habitación. Era curioso, porque en su línea temporal era la misma habitación que usaba su madre, solo que a diferencia de esta que estaba llena de comodidades, con su madre del futuro solo tenía lo necesario además que el cuidado de las paredes era muy pobre. Y a pesar de las diferencias, en ambos tiempos aquella habitación era tan acogedora, siendo el lugar más cálido de toda la casa.

Observó que su madre hurgaba sobre el cajón de la cómoda de su cabecera, mientras que el tomaba asiento sobre el colchón observando sus movimientos rápidos. Después de verla sacar varias cosas del cajón, notó que entre sus manos cargaba una pequeña caja de color negra, curioso regresó su azulada mirada hacia la de su madre, encontrándola que lo observaba con una sonrisa entusiasta; _una sonrisa que jamás vería en el rostro de su madre del futuro._

—No tienes porque cargar con todo el peso tu solo, hijo. —Habló la mujer posicionándose a su lado, aún con la pequeña caja entre sus manos.— Lo que pasó con Goku fue su propia decisión, el tuvo la oportunidad de regresar y aunque me duele saber que _tal vez _no lo vuelva a ver, sé que está en un lugar donde incluso él se siente más feliz.

—Mi mamá quería salvarlo…

—Y lo hizo.—Sonrió dulcemente.—Hizo más de lo que pude imaginar, y sé que del mismo modo entenderá la razón por la cual prefirió Goku quedarse en el otro mundo. Sabemos cómo es ese cabeza dura y tanto en esta línea como en tu línea temporal, Goku está en un lugar donde estará haciendo lo que más ama y eso a mí me hace feliz.

—Créeme mamá, desearía que ella tuviera esa pisca de felicidad como tú la irradias…¿Qué puedo hacer para que ella vuelva a sonreír como lo estás haciendo? Dime lo que sea, ¿Qué es lo que más te hace feliz?

—Tú, tú eres lo que más nos hace feliz.— Respondió sin tapujo alguno tomando por sorpresa al peli lila, sonriéndole con la mirada al ver aquella reacción en su hijo.—Aquí y allá somos las mismas, y puedo decirte que estamos orgullosas de tener a un hijo como tú. Sé que la vida para mi contra parte fue más dura tras la llegada de los androides ¿Pero sabes porque sobreviví? Por ti, solo por ti.

—¡Pero tú eres una mujer muy fuerte mamá! Yo no pude detener desde antes a ellos…

—No cariño, no siempre he sido fuerte. Siempre me he visto en aventuras arriesgadas, y aunque me encanta la adrenalina que me provoca vivir esos momentos, siempre ha peligrado mi vida y al final me terminan ayudando para salir de ello. Pero sin ningún guerrero Z que me pudiera proteger todo mi panorama se volvió distinto. Si no fuera por ti, tal vez mi contra parte hubiera quedado aniquilada desde un inicio, pero tuve un motivo para ser por primera vez en mi vida lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a alguien, y ese motivo siempre has sido tú, tanto en tú línea como en la mía.

Otro silencio se provocó entre hijo y madre. Trunks se veía pensativo, mientras que Bulma lo miraba con absoluta ternura, para ella era un niño que lo habían obligado a vivir muy rápido, podía ver que así como el reclamaba que su contra parte no irradiaba de felicidad sus ojos, _el tampoco, _y fue cuando recordó todo lo que estuvo analizando en el comedor, sobre la soledad, de la ausencia de las personas que amabas. No pudo evitar pensar en su otra yo y sintió un pesar en su espalda, seguramente en estos momentos se encontraría tan _sola, sin su hijo que era lo único que la aferraba a ese infierno llamado vida._

—Quisiera hacer algo por ella.—Continuó el peli lila bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.—¿Cómo puedo hacer que su mirada brille de nuevo? Ha hecho mucho por todos, a salvado incluso toda una historia alterna ¿Cómo podría retribuírsele?

—Bueno…—Murmuró pensativa la mujer acomodando las palabras correctas en su mente.—Lo que yo he vivido y lo que ella ha vivido hay una gran diferencia. Mi otra yo le ha tocado cargar con un futuro fuerte, por lo que su forma de ver la vida es muy distinta a como yo la estoy viendo. Pero en cualquier línea, te aseguro que con tenerte a nuestro lado, es la mejor recompensa.—Le sonrió tomándolo de la mejilla izquierda.— Así que descansa, porque mañana al alba partirás y te encontrará una Bulma con los brazos abiertos, feliz de tenerte de nuevo a su lado, contigo lo tiene todo.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo aún no se encontraba convencido del todo pues eso no era lo que quería escuchar, él sabía el amor que le tenía su madre a él ¡Pero faltaba algo!

Rendido y cansado, el semi saiyajin se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a hacer lo que su madre le había indicado, después de todo tendría que madrugar y solo quedaban pocas horas para ello.

Decidido caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y como si en ese momento le hubiese golpeado un rayo, se detuvo de golpe girando ávidamente hacia su madre que aún seguía sentada en la cama mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, en realidad no lo tiene todo.—Le escuchó decir esta vez siendo ella confundida.—Tú tienes _algo _que ella jamás tendrá.

Bulma tardó en comprender sus palabras, pero al instante de _creer _captar la indirecta de su hijo, con su mirada intrigada observó como el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba, sorprendiéndose ella por la audacia de él, y él por fin comprender la razón por la cual su madre del futuro _había perdido la luz._

_—_Es mi padre ¿Cierto?

Ahora ella desvió la mirada de su hijo. Ella sabía a lo que le imploraba su hijo desde un inicio, que era _aquel brillo _del que tanto insistía, ¿Y cómo no saberlo? Nadie más que ella se conocía, solo ella sabía que era ese _algo que le faltaba, ese alguien que había dejado sola para siempre a su contraparte. _Porque si en esta línea temporal lo amaba ¿Cómo no amarlo en la otra, sumándole veinte años de su ausencia? _Ese era su infierno en vida._

—Cariño ¿Podría pedirte un último favor?

Trunks surcó curioso sus cejas, esperaba que su madre le dijera algo con respecto a su descubrimiento pero la mujer lucía _tan tranquila. _

Observó como la mujer se ponía de pie hasta llegar a él, y esta vez mostrando frente a ella la _caja misteriosa. _Sus ojos azules vagaron de la caja a su madre y viceversa, no entendía que pretendía su joven madre, pero lo que en realidad le inquietaba era esa emoción con la que la mujer le entregaba la caja.

—En todas las historias siempre se ha reconocido al héroe como el máximo salvador. —Susurró la mujer.—Aquel que pone en peligro su vida por proteger al resto, y al final es recompensado con aplausos, bendiciones y siendo consagrados a ser como los salvadores. Todos los guerreros que luchan regresan con victorias en mano alzando su orgullo y ego de ser los más fuertes y nuevamente todos los consagran por lo mismo…—Suspiró.—Sin embargo, en esta historia, a la heroína nadie la ha consagrado, nadie sabe quién es y por ende no ha sido recompensada por su labor a la humanidad.

Trunks la observaba con intriga, queriendo comprender a qué punto quería llegar su madre, decidiendo no interrumpirla para dejarla continuar:

—Por lo que es tiempo de serle retribuido su esfuerzo y pelea en esta lucha.—Estiró su mano hacia su hijo, quien este no tardó en tomarla entre sus manos.—Quiero que se la entregues de mi parte, es una pequeña recompensa que la tiene bien merecida. Ella sabrá qué hacer con ello, conservarlo o romperlo…te prometo que con ello volverá el brillo a sus ojos, a su sonrisa…—Curioso, el chico iba a abrir la caja, hasta que sintió la delgada mano de su madre sobre la de él, mirándolo con esa dulce sonrisa.—No aún cariño, véanlo juntos.

Confundido, el chico asintió con la cabeza guardando la pequeña caja negra en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y aunque aún no supiera que era lo que poseía aquella caja, sintió una renovada emoción y al mismo tiempo ilusión, no sabía porque, pero tras escuchar las palabras de su madre le prendió una chispa de esperanza.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos para despedirlo aquella mañana, se podía sentir la nostalgia en el ambiente pues el cariño que le habían tomado al peli lila quedaría marcado por siempre en sus corazones.

Estaba todo listo para iniciar ese viaje sin retorno, y aunque le hubiera encantado despedirse una vez más de Goku, le tranquilizaba saber que el hombre en estos momentos se encontraba en un lugar donde realizaba lo que más "amaba" basado en las palabras de su madre.

Le dio una vista rápida a su panorama; Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi e incluso Gohan que habían madrugado para llegar hasta la tan reconocida corporación Capsula se encontraban junto a él exclamándole en sus miradas ese gesto de agradecimiento, ya que sin él nada de esto se hubiera logrado en un principio.

Sin duda extrañaría a cada uno de ellos, en su línea temporal jamás tuvo la suerte de conocerlos a excepción de Gohan, por lo que conservaría cada uno de los valiosos momentos que compartió con cada guerrero Z.

Sus abuelos también se encontraban ahí presentes para despedirlo, y eso era una de las cosas que más añoraría del pasado, su abuela jamás la había conocido y su abuelo había fallecido cuando él tenía solo cinco años por lo que volver a verlos llenos de vida en esta línea temporal para él era todo un regalo, _los extrañaría tanto._

—Cuídate mucho, hijo.

Su madre, quien lo sujetaba de las manos le regalaba esa característica sonrisa de ella expresando un mensaje como "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" o al menos eso era lo que él interpretaba de ella en aquel momento. Le devolvió la sonrisa, le hubiera encantado saber aquel _secreto _que hacía ver feliz a su alterna madre para poder compartirlo con su madre del futuro, sin embargo la peli azul supo muy bien cómo responder con evasivas y dejarlo con la duda, sin duda alguna sintió en aquel momento que le faltó más tiempo para convivir con ella y poder transmitirle a su madre del futuro la chispa y vitalidad que expresaba la mujer que lo sostenía de las manos en aquel instante.

Pero el debía seguir, su misión había terminado ahí y alguien lo esperaba en casa, _no quería dejarla más preocupada y desprotegida._ Despegó su andar hacia la máquina del tiempo hasta que cierta silueta le atrajo su completa atención: _su padre._

Suspiró hondo, tantas cosas extrañaría de ese mundo pero nada se comparaba con el haber conocido a su padre, _tantas noches añorando con pasar solo cinco minutos con él, ya ahora que tuvo la oportunidad sentía que el tiempo no fue suficiente. _Y es que era cierto que el cuando llegó a este tiempo tenía un concepto muy diferente de su progenitor, su madre le había advertido que el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin no era muy _fácil de tratar, _y aunque pudo notar que en realidad jamás le comentó con ciencia cierta lo que _en realidad era su padre, _el descubrió que bajo esa dura coraza existía un hombre lleno de fortalezas y temple; pero más allá de ello, cuando entrenó con él en la habitación del tiempo pudo conocer más a su padre, un año no fue suficiente ¡Quería más! Y es que aunque el saiyajin negara de su presencia el pudo sentir que su padre también disfrutó de su compañía, podía ver en sus orbes ónix como se llenaban de orgullo al ver que su estirpe era un digno representante de la élite, por lo que ver esas reacciones en su progenitor para él era como ganarse el cielo.

No obstante, su panorama aún cambió más al enterarse en como el saiyajin puro había reaccionado por su muerte causada por Cell. Jamás, ni en sus más profundos sueños espero algo así de su padre, ese no era el hombre quien había renegado días antes sobre la nula importancia hacia él y su madre, ese no era el hombre que siempre estuvo manteniendo una barrera por no querer verse menos, este era un Vegeta distinto, era el verdadero Vegeta, y fue cuando comprendió las palabras que alguna vez su madre le comentó en su adolescencia _"Solo yo sé cómo era tu padre". _Ahora la entendía, solo su madre conocía ese lado profundo saiyajin que a nadie más le había mostrado, no hasta ahora al reaccionar enfurecido contra Cell por matar a su hijo, por alguien que _en verdad le importaba._

El príncipe se despidió de él con movimiento de manos, a lo que Trunks le regresó tal gesto sintiéndose tan bendecido y halagado por verlo ahí, _no necesitaba más para regresar satisfecho y en cierto modo feliz, si tan solo su madre tuviera la oportunidad de ver una vez más a su padre como él lo había hecho._

Presionó sobre el panel de control las coordenadas y fecha de viaje, llevándose una última imagen de todos esos presentes _que jamás volvería a ver._

La nave se alzó sobre el cielo, y tras un par de segundos se pudo apreciar un destello dorado rodeándola, para después desaparecer frente a sus ojos quedando nada a la vista.

Todos sonreían y gritaban eufóricos hacia aquel punto inexistente donde su hijo ya había desaparecido, mientras que ella, aún con su sonrisa en su rostro y con un toque de esperanza en su mirada, se llevó sus manos cruzadas hasta su pecho susurrando:

—Todo estará bien Bulma, pronto te será recompensando todo lo que has tenido de sobrevivir…

* * *

[...]

* * *

Frente a sus ojos apareció una imagen tan reconocida para él, todo lucía a como lo recordaba, sin duda alguna este mundo era muy distinto al del que regresaba solo que por primera vez en muchos años, ambos mundos por fin tenían algo en común; _paz._

Aterrizó sobre el patio trasero de su casa y no tardó en aparecer aquella mujer de cabellos azules corriendo hasta su encuentro. Aunque su rostro luciera un poco preocupado, instantáneamente sus ojos _brillaron _al verlo de vuelta, y ver aquel resplandor en esos luceros azules provocó en el chico una emoción incomparable ¡Ahí estaba el brillo que poseía su madre del pasado! Solo que aquel destello fue tan efímero que su estado de euforia desapareció tan pronto, pues a diferencia de ella, su madre del futuro mantenía aquel toque vivaz a diario.

—¡Trunks! —Tan rápido como pudo, la mujer llegó hasta su lado estrechándolo entre sus brazos. El joven no tardó en corresponderle tal gesto ¡Adoraba sentir la calidez de ella! Y el simple hecho de verla con esa tranquilidad que jamás había expresado la científica para él representaba un alivio profundo.— ¡Creí que no volverías!

—No mamá, aquí estoy. Prometo no volver a dejarte nunca más, todo por fin terminó.

—Ven _cariño, _la comida está lista ¡Tienes que contarme todo!

La tarde se pasó volando entre pláticas del peli lila y la científica. La mujer no perdía detalle de cada palabra que pronunciaba su hijo, aunque su rostro tuviera reflejos maduros parecía ser una niña encantada escuchando las aventuras de su hijo en el pasado ¡Todo esto era fascinante! Y que mejor donde su hijo era el protagonista de la historia.

El chico por su parte relató cada hecho sin restringirse, desde su convivencia con los guerreros Z, con su contra parte del pasado, sobre la muerte de Goku y, _de él._

—Tuvieron muchos problemas.—Susurró la mujer mientras le servía una taza de café a su hijo, quien terminaba de saborear el último trozo de comida sobre su plato.—Ya veo…de todas maneras Goku murió en la batalla, pero Gohan vengó su muerte.

El peli lila miró fijamente a su madre, pudo sentir en sus palabras un toque de tristeza al enterarse que su amigo de todos modos no había sobrevivido, no obstante su segunda reacción lo impresionó, pues inmediatamente la mujer sonrió como si alguna idea hubiera atravesado su mente en aquel momento, y era una sonrisa muy diferente al resto, la pudo ver _satisfecha._

—Así como tu vengaste la muerte de todos los terrícolas de este mundo.—Prosiguió la mujer mirándolo a los ojos, tomando por sorpresa a su hijo.—Fuiste tan valiente por ir hacia otro tiempo, así como enfrentar su solo a los androides en este mundo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Mamá…—Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la tomó de las manos siendo bien recibido por ella.—Pero en realidad, la heroína siempre fuiste tú. De no haber sido por tu invento jamás se hubiera logrado esto, además tu solo te has enfrentado sin la ayuda de nadie y todo lo que soy, te lo debo a ti.—Notó como los ojos de su madre amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas, podía notar el amor tan puro que expresaba a través de ellos hacia él, recordando las palabras de su madre del pasado "Tú eres lo que nos hace feliz". Inmediatamente recordó el _encargo de su madre, aquel que le había insistido en no abrirlo hasta que estuviera presente su contra parte del futuro. _Aún bajo la cálida mirada de su madre, sacó de su chaqueta esa pequeña caja misteriosa colocándola sobre las delgadas manos de ella, esta vez siendo ella la sorprendida.—Y es por esa razón que mereces una recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.—Sonrió.— Esto viene de parte de tu yo del pasado, me insistió mi madre en entregártelo y que solo tu sabrías que hacer con ello.

Confundida, Bulma tomó la caja negra y aunque se sentía un poco insegura en abrirla la curiosidad la mataba por completo ¡Tenía años que nadie le daba algún detalle! Y lo más irónico, es que ella misma se había regalado algo, por lo que sonrió ampliamente ¿Qué tramaba su _yo _del pasado?

Abrió lentamente caja para después surcar sus cejas extrañada por el contenido de ella, Trunks por su parte no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su madre ¡La curiosidad también lo dominaba en aquel momento por querer saber que era aquello! Pero esperaría el momento oportuno para que su madre le revelara tal misticismo.

La mujer antes de tomar la capsula hoi-poi dentro, sostuvo entre sus manos una pequeña nota, la cual citaba:

_"Es momento de hacerte reconocer todo lo que has hecho por todos, por los que amamos, por mí. Te agradezco tanto, por mostrarme lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser, por mis capacidades que no tienen límite y sobre todo por ayudarme en creer en mí misma._

_Gracias por todo, por demostrarme lo valiosa que soy, la ejemplar madre que puedo llegar a ser día a día y sobre todo por esa resilencia que tú has mostrado todo este tiempo. Haz tenido que cargar tu sola con todo este peso todo estos años, pero llegó el momento en que todo te será recompensado._

_Admiro tu fortaleza, y aunque seamos la misma mujer, aun me falta mucho por aprender de ti, de verdad espero en un futuro ser un poco como tú, tan fuerte y valiente._

_Nadie nos ha reconocido lo que hemos hecho ¿No es así? Después de todo, por nosotras toda esta aventura empezó desde que fuimos en busca de las esferas, al final fuimos las heroínas, pero lo que tú has hecho, no se compara con nada. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti, yo estoy orgullosa de ti._

_Así que toma esta pequeña recompensa, tú tienes la decisión de qué hacer con ella. Sé que cuando la veas lo primero que llegará a tu mente será un nombre, como lo estás haciendo en este momento al leer estas líneas, sí, él…_

_Sé que es lo que te falta en tu vida, y espero que de este modo puedas obtenerlo. No te preocupes por mí, porque me has dado la dicha de ser más feliz._

_Este obsequio tu también lo tuviste en tu poder hace veinte años, sin embargo lo dejaste por ahí arrumbado pensando que lo perdiste, ¿Pero te digo un secreto? Todo el tiempo estuvo escondido en el último cajón del escritorio de papá. Sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias tal vez ya no esté en tu poder este objeto, pero te ofrezco el mío, está por fin arreglado y lo hice con el único objetivo en que realices aquello en que has perdió la fe en volver a hacer._

_Después de todo, fue una idea excelente no dejarlo ahí varado aquella vez ¿No? Jamás imaginamos que serviría de algo traerlo a casa, y ahora llego el momento…en que seas completamente feliz de nuevo._

_Gracias por todo, mi querida yo._

_Pd: Te recomiendo abrirlo en una parte amplia, aunque sabes de sobra porque la razón de ello."_

Los ojos de Bulma se empañaron de lagrimas, tanto que asusto al joven peli lila por verla así tan frágil.

Las manos de la científica temblaban, no podía controlar su cuerpo así como las lagrimas surgían de sus grandes zafiros tal cual como cántaros de agua. Su mirada no se retiraba de la carta en manos, leía y releía cada línea para convencerse que todo esto era real y no era un sueño…

¡Todo era real!

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa para salir corriendo de la cocina con la caja en manos dejando solo a su desconcertado hijo. Trunks por su parte inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia la carta para saber que era aquello que había descolocado a su madre, y tras terminar de leer hasta la última línea se quedó pensativo, ¿A qué se refería su otra madre? ¿Qué era aquel obsequio que había vuelto vulnerable a su actual madre?

No esperó más respuestas, lo mejor era ir con ella para corroborar que se encontrara bien y porque no, saber que era aquel místico regalo de parte de su contra parte del pasado.

Siguió el bajo ki de su madre encontrándola en el patio trasero de la casa. Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero sus pasos se vieron torpemente atropellados al presenciar la nueva imagen que se mostraba ante él; era ella, su madre, junto con _su pequeña recompensa._

Bulma, quien se encontraba de rodillas sobre el árido pasto, no tardó en sentir como su hijo la tomaba de sus hombros para ayudar a incorporarla, y al verla a los ojos notó que brillaban con tanta intensidad y no era producto por el llanto, _sino más bien irradiaba la esperanza en ellos._

—¿Una nave? —Musitó sorprendido Trunks apreciando cada detalle de ella, _tenía algo familiar esa nave esférica, juraba haberla visto antes._

—No es cualquier nave, hijo.—Habló con su voz cortada la mujer avanzando hacia ella, pasando sus manos sobre el borde de aquel avance tecnológico, _años que no veía algo como eso.— _Esta nave fue en la que llegó Goku aquella vez después de la explosión de Namekuseí.—Sonrió melancólica mirando hacia el cielo que curiosamente lucía hermoso aquel día.—Recuero aquella vez que tras la dura batalla tras enfrentar a Freezer como a su padre, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo yo me acerqué a donde había caído la nave y decidí llevarla conmigo para analizarla. Entre el trabajo, otros asuntos personales y…_tu padre, _deje de lado mi estudio hacia ella pues "no corríamos peligro alguno" como para tener una nave de más…creí que la había perdido pero todo este tiempo estuvo guardada en el escritorio de tu abuelo.—Rio.—Bueno, existía ya que esa parte de la casa quedó destruida tiempo después…

—Pero…¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? ¿Por qué mi madre del pasado me dijo que solo tu sabrías que hacer con ella?

—Porque…—Susurró pensativa, quedando en silencio. Para Trunks todo esto era confuso, pero para ella era más que claro, sabía a qué se refería su contra parte con que _fuera feliz completamente de nuevo.—_Esto es un milagro…

—¿Cómo?

—Esta nave puede viajar a Namekuseí, a donde están las esferas del dragón…

Trunks abrió descomunalmente sus ojos ¡Claro! De eso se trataba, y al encontrarse con la mirada de su madre le provocó en él una sensación que lo avasalló por completo ¡Sonreía con vitalidad! ¡Sus ojos seguían brillando y no solo por efímeros segundos! Ahora comprendía las palabras de su otra madre, _en que con certeza le decía que volvería esa fe y luz en ella._

El corazón de Bulma latía con fuerza, jamás espero tener algo como esto a su alcance. Desde la llegada de los androides todos había sido más difícil por lo que construir una nave que la llevara a Namekuseí se había vuelto una tarea imposible, además que había invertido mayor parte de su tiempo en la máquina del tiempo.

Sonrió esperanzada, le agradeció a su otro yo, era un gran detalle de ella para ella. Tantas cosas cruzaron por su mente al comprender el significado de aquel obsequio, ¡Regresaría todo a la normalidad! Incluso volvería a ver a todos aquellos que había perdido durante la batalla, a sus padres, hermana, amigos…y fue cuando su corazón se paralizó por completo al analizar con frialdad las cosas…eso significaba que lo…_¿Lo volvería a ver?_


	2. 2

_Parte 2 de 3_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

.

.

.

Apretó con fuerza la última tuerca con la llave de boca doble finalizando de esa manera aquel trabajo que le había costado al menos dos meses. Su ropa se encontraba ensuciada de grasa, pero era lo de menos ya que gracias al overol de trabajo evitaba manchar su ropa usual (cabe mencionar que era poca la que poseía).

Entusiasmado, apretó un par de botones con la esperanza que diera fruto el esfuerzo que invirtió en todo ese tiempo, pues si todo salía como lo había planeado la carga de trabajo con aquel invento sería mucho menos pesada para él y su madre.

Sonidos extraños comenzaron a emerger de aquel arquetipo electrónico, sus relucientes ojos azules como el mar brillaron con fuerza ¡Eureka! ¡Lo había logrado! El pequeño, pero no menos importante robot comenzó a realizar la tarea a la que fue programado, y esta vez al menos ya habían pasado cinco minutos y no había empezado a echar humo o detenerse por completo.

Trunks sonrió lleno de triunfo y porque no, orgulloso de sí mismo. Tal vez en otra época construir un robot tan simple como el que lo había logrado crear era algo tan común, pues era una tarea sencilla proviniendo de su madre o su fallecido abuelo, pero en estos tiempos de post-guerra era difícil crear muchos avances tecnológicos y no se debía exactamente por la falta de ingenio ¡Para nada! Mirai Bulma y él eran excelentes para ello. El verdadero problema de todo era la falta de material, que desde la llegada de los androides habían desaparecido muchas cosas, una de las razones por la cual Bulma tardó diez años en construir la máquina del tiempo cuando si hubiera tenido todo el material al alcance de su mano el tiempo sería el menos del que invirtió.

Para el peli lila no era una novedad crear un robot, desde que era un niño había aprendido tanto de su madre y abuelo, pero la felicidad que sentía en este momento era porque por fin había tenido las piezas adecuadas para su creación. Con tal invento sería de mucha ayuda para ellos, pues en estos últimos meses se habían encargado de volver a realzar la corporación Capsula; claro, ellos sabían que no sería fácil volver a alzar ese imperio donde alguna vez fue muy importante en el paso, tardarían años en volver todo a como era antes y una de esas limitantes era volver a obtener todo el material perdido, pero la fe estaba ahí de nuevo, como todos los sobrevivientes de la Tierra que del mismo modo se empeñaban con salir de las tinieblas.

Pero él sabía que había una solución para ahorrarse todo ello, había una salida con la que todo volvería a como era antes con solo esperar un par de minutos, sin embargo no se atrevía a indagar porque su madre _aun no se atrevía a dar ese paso._

Ya tenía cuatro meses de que había vuelto del pasado, cuatro meses desde que su madre recibió muy conmocionada _aquella recompensa _de su contra parte del pasado. Aquel día fue tan extraño, la conmoción predominó y no se diga en su madre, quien inmediatamente de apreciar su "recompensa" del mismo modo la volvió a encapsular. El creyó que no perdería el tiempo y arribaría a Namekuseí cuanto antes, pero nuevamente sorprendido por la actitud de su madre, la mujer optó por guardar aquella capsula en un lugar donde él desconocía sin volver a tocar el tema después de varios días, que se convirtieron en semanas y meses.

Aquel día su madre se encerró en su cuarto y no la vio hasta la mañana siguiente, el había decidido no ir a incomodarla, podía sentir como el ki de su madre se encontraba alterado y en la noche, al pasar cerca de su habitación, escuchó tras la puerta el llanto de su madre que se esforzaba por no sonar tan fuerte.

Se odió a sí mismo, el odiaba ver sufrir _más _a su madre y que peor que el haya propiciado tal estado de ánimo. Cuando le entregó el regalo de su otra madre, pudo ver cómo los ojos de su progenitora brillaron con fuerza, un brillo tan igual o incluso más resplandeciente que su otra yo ¡Sintió una gran dicha en su pecho al verla tan así, tan _plena_! Creyó que todo estaría bien, pero al siguiente día volvió a ver aquella carencia de pasión por la vida en sus hermosos ojos.

Al ver aquella nave lo primero que le vino a la mente es que iría a Namekuseí, y que reviviría a todos los seres queridos de ella; aunque él la conocía tan bien que sabía cuál era su verdadero deseo, _volver a verlo._

Pero nada pasó, los meses pasaron y ella no volvió a tocar el tema. Muchas veces le entro la curiosidad de preguntarle porque no se animaba a realizar ese sueño del que tanto anhelaba ¿Por miedo de dejar la Tierra? ¡Imposible! Su madre no solo era la mujer más valiente de este mundo, ella aún conservaba ese espíritu aventurero y su curiosidad por salir a conocer nuevos mundos sabía que aún vivía en ella. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que ella _temía_?

Subió en busca de su madre, necesitaba hacerle saber sobre su _gran hazaña, _tal vez ella no quería utilizar _otros métodos _para que se volviera a reconstruir la ciudad en cuestión de segundos, pero al menos con el ingenio que ambos Brief poseían lograrían traer varias cosas a la normalidad aunque se tardaran algunos años más.

Se guió por su ki, era curioso pues desde _aquel día _el ki de su madre se había alterado al punto en que en momentos inesperados mostraba fluctuaciones del mismo, cosa que era raro en ella, _como si algo le alterara cada segundo que pasaba. _No tardó en dar con ella, la mujer de cabellos como el mar se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida del día, concentrada en su labor mientras picaba trozos de zanahorias agregándolas a aquel recipiente metálico.

—¡Mamá! —Alardeó emocionado el joven atrayendo la atención de la mujer quién segundos antes se encontraba dándole la espalda, esta vez para verlo a los ojos notando que su hijo se veía demasiado entusiasmado.— ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué ocurre Trunks?

* * *

[…]

* * *

Ávidamente siguió los pasos de su hijo hacia el sótano de su casa, donde se encontraban los laboratorios.

Frente a ella, su primogénito le acercó lo suficiente aquel robot en la cual estuvo trabajando arduamente los últimos dos meses. Miró con asombro el proyecto de su hijo, no se trataba de cualquier invento, era uno bastante complejo de armar no solo por la carencia de materiales, si no que debido a su programación de sus múltiples capacidades era algo demasiado revolucionario para esa época en la que se encontraban.

Alzó su mirada orgullosa hacia su retoño, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de él su mundo se vino abajo, claro era cierto que ya era una mujer de treinta años por lo que su reloj biológico le estaba dando avisos en que era el momento o sería más difícil después concebir hijos; pero ella no estaba preparado para algo así, claro que siempre soñó con tener una familia pero no estaba segura de tomar ese rol aún y mucho menos cargar en su vientre un hijo de _él._

Siempre lo supo, sería duro, nada apuntaba para ser un cuento de corazones y flores con _él, _ella siempre supo cómo era por lo que jamás le exigiría algo que no iba con su forma de ser, pues _de cierta forma eso fue lo que la "enamoró" de él. _Para algunos podía sonar masoquista, muchos al enterarse de lo que sucedió entre ellos dos fue juzgada por las miradas reprobatorias de los seres más allegados a ella, a excepción de tres personas las cuales siempre _la aceptaron tal como era; su madre, su padre y su mejor amigo, Goku. _El último mencionado era el que tal vez tenía más derecho de reprocharle porque había cedido con su rival ¡Pues estaban en peligro! Pero muy a diferencia del resto, cuando Goku supo de su embarazo lo único que hizo fue felicitarla y del mismo modo mencionarle _que Vegeta también merecía una oportunidad._

Bulma nunca comprendió sus palabras de él ¿Oportunidad de qué? Goku no quiso ser más específico y pocas eran las veces que el hombre hablaba con coherencia, pero poco después de su fallecimiento por aquella extraña enfermedad en el corazón y al mismo tiempo ver como sus amigos poco a poco iban muriendo en manos de los androides, las palabras de Goku iban retomando fuerza en su mente, _sí Vegeta tenía la oportunidad de huir y salvar su vida, ¿Por qué decidió quedarse a enfrentar los androides? _Y lo más importante, sin Goku en la ecuación, siendo el aparentemente el ser más fuerte en la Tierra _¿Porqué se quedó al final con ellos?_

Vegeta fue el último en morir de todos los guerreros z, sí para ella él había confinado parte de ese equipo aunque él lo negara. Aún recordaba el último momento que estuvo con él, _le dolía, la herida seguía abierta y no sanaba aún con veinte años encima. _

Aquel día discutieron, el peligro de los androides por todas las ciudades era lo único que se escuchaba por los medios de comunicación, _ese día _amenazaban con ir hacia la ciudad del Oeste. El príncipe saiyajin comenzaba a comportarse muy raro desde la llegada de ellos, pero en especial aquella mañana donde trataba de evitarla a toda costa, y es que las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado desde el nacimiento de Trunks, pues el pequeño semi saiyajin solo tenía seis meses de recién nacido _y en todo ese tiempo Vegeta jamás se acercó ni a abrazarlo o tan siquiera verlo._

Ella siempre estuvo consiente que al hombre jamás le hizo gracia que tendría un híbrido con ella ¡Era de lo más repugnante, que su sangre de raza pura se mezclara con alguien tan inferior como esa terrícola! Por lo que gran proceso de su embarazo la trato de evitar a toda costa, incluso el hombre había dejado la casa para irse a refugiar a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad del oeste, _sin embargo no se atrevía a dejar el planeta._

Cuando nació Trunks, curiosamente el hombre regresó a la corporación, aún recordaba como desde el marco de la puerta observaba a ella y a su hijo recién recuperados del parto con una mirada de desdén y reproche. Los días siguieron avanzando, el seguía en la casa y pocas veces se cruzaban ya que para ella toda su atención se centró en Trunks, y no es que no le importara Vegeta, pero para ese momento su lado como madre era una fuerza mayor a ella ¡Su bebé lo era todo!

La desgracias hicieron su aparición tras dos meses de haber dado a luz, el primero en irse fue Goku y de ahí en fuera todo desmoronó poco a poco. Incluso juro que con la muerte de su mejor amigo Vegeta se iría de la Tierra ya que _nada lo ataba a ella, pero no fue así. _Los días pasaban, y aunque se encontraban distantes, el seguía con ellos.

Dos meses antes de la llegada de los androides, por fin _él _había dado el primer paso, la había buscado con un pretexto tan tonto como "se había descompuesto la cámara de gravedad", así que entre reclamos por parte de ella por su salvajismo al usar lo que ella creaba y parte de él contestándole que no le hablara de esa forma, poco a poco volvieron a entablar _una conversación normal._

Al menos ahora ya compartían el desayuno juntos, discutían sobre los pasillos, ella iba a la cámara a arreglar algún desperfecto y él se limitaba observarla en silencio, y al final del día, sus miradas en medio de la oscuridad se cruzaban, _ambas brillaban con intensidad y pasión, tanto que envueltos en la atracción que uno emergía en el otro terminaban en la habitación de él, entregándose a la lujuria que sus cuerpos irradiaban._

Entre ellos aparentemente todo _quería _regresar a lo que era antes, pues el último mes de paz terminaron incluso compartiendo la misma habitación. Sin embargo el trato hacia su hijo no era lo mismo, Vegeta no mostraba algún interés en particular hacia él, claro que lo veía cuando toda la familia se reunía a comer, o cuando Bulma lo llevaba a la recamara que ahora compartían porque el niño no podía dormir o simplemente quería comer, y aunque ella trataba de acercarlo hacia _su _hijo, el orgulloso príncipe lo rechazaba de una forma u otra. Ese trato no solo le lastimaba a ella, si no que comenzaba a _desesperarla._

_Pero lo que nunca supo ella, es que el orgullo saiyajin, durante la noche cuando nadie podía verlo o juzgarlo, el velaba el sueño de su primogénito; claro, jamás le haría saber eso a ella, prefería que la mujer pensara que era indiferente con su hijo, cuando era todo lo contrario. Era un secreto que el príncipe Saiyajin se lo llevó a la tumba._

Sin embargo, si ella hubiera sabido que el día fatídico iba a tener esa discusión con él, sin duda alguna se hubiera bofeteado a ella misma, _hubiera deseado no haberle dicho aquellas palabras, sus últimas palabras que se dijeron._

Su hijo expresaba una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo por lo que había realizando, _vaya, tenía mucho de él, se parecía tanto a su padre, lo único que carecía su hijo era esa malicia con la que el príncipe miraba, de ahí en fuera el rostro de Vegeta._

Y ella también estaba tan orgullosa de él, ese muchachito era el hijo que cualquier madre desearía tener, ¡Lo tenía todo! Inteligente, fuerte, bondadoso, ¡Además de guapo! Tenía un alma tan pura, y si no fuera por él, tal vez ella no hubiera sobrevivido todos estos años.

—¡Lo pude terminar mamá! —Agregó eufórico.— Con esto podremos avanzar mucho más rápido, ¡Podremos levantar de nuevo la corporación! Solo seguimos el patrón de este arquetipo y así es como si diez manos nos dieran ayuda.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo.—Sonrió conmocionada.— No cabe duda que además de guapo, eres muy inteligente ¡Cómo yo! —El chico se ruborizó con el comentario de su madre, _tan parecida a su contra parte del pasado.— _¿Te parece si después de comer, comenzamos con realizar más de ellos?

* * *

[…]

* * *

Degustaban en silencio la sopa de verduras que había preparado su madre, tal vez ella jamás fue una buena cocinera, de hecho antes de toda la destrucción ella jamás había preparado algo, pues todo le hacían.

Ahora solo le tocaba adaptarse y sobrevivir con lo que tenían, incluso había aprendido a realizar tal labor y todo era por su hijo, por el haría hasta lo impensable.

El peli lila alzó su azulada mirada hacia ella, la notaba concentrada, _ausente, sin duda alguna algo había cambiado en su madre desde el día que le entregó el obsequio de su contra parte._

—Hay algunas piezas que por más que busquemos, ya no existen.—Susurró en medio del mutismo el joven atrayendo a su distraída madre que segundos antes se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte por la ventana que se hallaba frente a ellos.— Y son necesarias. Afortunadamente aún había una pieza tipo B-73, pero ya no hay más…

—Eso complicará las cosas…

—Y mucho.—Continuó dudoso de pronunciar lo siguiente.—Estaba pensando que tal vez, podría viajar al pasado y pedirle a mi otra madre que nos proporcione algo de material…la maquina en estos meses se está cargando, solo un par más y estará lista para que haga otro viaje, puede…

—De ninguna manera.—Interrumpió de golpe, conmocionando a su hijo por su cambio de actitud.— No quiero seguir alterando el espacio-tiempo, me preocupa seguirte exponiendo.

Confundido, el joven miró a su madre notando que en su rostro expresaba una preocupación que jamás había visto en otro momento, ni siquiera cuando estaban los androides. Analizó los movimientos de su madre, la mujer se desenvolvía torpemente recogiendo la loza frente a ella, incluso le pareció ver que ella esquivaba su mirada, _un comportamiento muy raro proviniendo de ella, que era una mujer directa para hablar._

Pero él no se quedaría con la duda, no sabía si ese don que había heredado de ambos padres era algo bueno pero sí algo tenía él es que era demasiado persistente hasta obtener lo que quería saber, tal como su madre y padre. La siguió hasta la cocina donde ella ya se encontraba enjabonando los platos sucios, se notaba su espalda tensa, sabía que algo escondía su madre y tenía el presentimiento que todo eso se debía a cierto objeto que podría marcar un antes y un después a su historia.

—¿Por qué no has querido utilizar la nave que te dio mi madre? —Decidió soltarlo así sin más, sin premeditar más sus palabras, era algo que le venía rondando su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás. Bulma por su parte frenó de golpe sus movimientos, siguiéndole dando la espalda a su hijo, _ella igual se encontraba como él.—_ Tú misma dijiste ese día que nos podía llevar a Namekuseí y poder usas las esferas del dragón…mamá…

—No hijo, no es fácil…

—¿No? —Consternado, avanzó hasta ella tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos, pero al girarla sobre su lugar encontró que el rostro de su madre _estaba bañado en lágrimas, algo que lo rompió completamente.—_Mamá…¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Tienes miedo de volver a viajar por el espacio? ¿Es eso? ¡Yo puedo ir si así deseas! Además, en esa nave solo entra una persona, por lo que no tengas miedo de eso…

—No hijo, no es eso.—Limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de su pálido rostro, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, se sentía tan _débil y vulnerable, _pero quien estaba frente a ella era su hijo por lo que era el único ser en toda la faz de la Tierra que jamás la juzgaría por sentir aquel sentimiento _tan humano.—_Es solo que…aunque utilicemos las esferas del dragón eso no nos garantiza que _todo _sea como antes.—Musitó insegura de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que analizaba como el entrecejo fruncido de su hijo se arrugaba más sin entender sus palabras, _tal como su padre.—_ Por ejemplo, Goku no volverá ya que el murió por una enfermedad, no estamos seguros si todos nuestros amigos quieran volver a la vida después de estar veinte años en el paraíso…ni tu abuelo podría regresar ya que su muerte fue natural…—Susurró quebrantada, transmitiendo el mismo dolor a su hijo pues para el peli lila fue el primer contacto que tuvo con la muerte al estar consciente en como perdía a un ser querido.— Tal vez mucha de la gente no quiera regresar y…

—No podemos apresurarnos a pensar algo así mamá, es cierto que varios no podrán volver a la vida pero hay que pensar en el resto de las personas que murieron injustificadamente en manos de los androides. Por ejemplo, la señora Milk, ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de…Gohan, ¿No crees que le alegaría volver a ver a su hijo? La señora se refugió en su soledad, sola sin nadie que la protege. A mí me encantaría volver a ver a mi maestro…—Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron con fuerza al recordar a su mentor y mejor amigo, _anhelaba volver a verlo.—_ Además muchas de las personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos les haría feliz volver a verlos ¡Los motivaría a seguir adelante después de todo lo que pasó!

—Pero…—Musitó insegura.— ¿Qué ocurre con los que no quieran regresar? ¿No crees que les haría daño ver que otros si pudieron ver a sus seres queridos y ellos no? O tal vez sería injusto para los que se encuentran descansado obligarlos a venir a la Tierra…

—Pues en ese caso le diríamos al dios dragón que solo reviva a los que así lo desean…—Bulma se tensó a sobre manera al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, y él lo sabía, presentía cual era la razón por la cual su madre se mostraba tan reacia con ir por las esferas.—Además hacen faltan muchas cosas que serán difíciles de obtener, no solo alimentos, si no también vacunas, medicamentos, que sus hogares sean restaurados pues no es sano vivir en sótanos…

—No lo sé hijo, yo…

—¿Qué es lo que te mortifica, mamá? —La mujer brincó sobre si sitio al escuchar a su hijo, se notaba serio pero al mismo tiempo dudoso.— ¿Temes que mi padre no quiera volver a la vida? ¿Es eso?

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las palabras que trataba evitar pero que terminaron derrumbándola por completo.

Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, torpemente dejó caer de sus manos el plato de porcelana produciendo escándalo así como al mismo tiempo cubrió avergonzada su rostro empapado entre sus temblorosas manos. No quería llorar, no quería verse débil frente a su hijo, pero no podía resistir más la tensión en ella, era una marea de emociones y sentires que la alteraban por completo.

Trunks por su parte la abrazó contra su pecho, sentía que el cuerpo de su madre temblaba con fuerza ¡Estaba alterada! Y se sintió terrible, nuevamente ahí estaba él causándole ese sentimiento a ella con sus cuestionamientos.

—Lo siento mamá…—Susurró preocupado.—No quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…

—No hijo…—Le interrumpió entre sollozos alejando su rostro para verlo a los ojos.— Tienes todo el derecho de preguntar, sé que quieres volver a tu padre y te estoy negando tal derecho…es solo que…—Suspiró profundamente, intentando contener el sentimiento que emanaba en aquel momento.— Temo que por mi culpa él no quiera volver…

—¿Cómo?

—La última vez que hablamos peleamos muy duro…—Musitó despegándose de los brazos de su hijo, aún temblando por los recuerdos que la invadían a su mente de hace veinte años.—Ese día lo noté muy inquieto, incluso se mostraba esquivo con nosotros. Cuando vi se que puso su traje de batalla y se dirigía a la nave, creí que nos abandonaría a la merced de los androides, pues tu padre era el último sobreviviente. Le dije que si se iba a ir, que jamás volviera, que no permitiría que volviera a pisar esta casa…

—¿El nos iba abandonar? —Susurró consternado Trunks.—Pero, el no es así…

—Lo sé hijo, fui una tonta.—Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, sentía escocer sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente.— No sé porque pensé en todas esas estupideces.—Suspiró.—Estaba tan nerviosa, en la radio solo hablaban sobre que los androides llegarían a la ciudad del oeste y mencionaban que evacuáramos lo más rápido la ciudad. Tu padre no me contradecía en todo lo que le dije, incluso le grite que si se iba de nuestras vidas nos haría un gran favor ya que su presencia solo nos lastimaba, que podíamos sobrevivir sin él. Vegeta no dijo más, sus últimas palabras fueron _"no te preocupes, no volveré a sus vidas"…_

La peli azul lloró con más fuerza, cualquiera que pudiera ver el sufrimiento en su rostro le partiría el alma verla de esa manera. Trunks veía como su madre temblaba conmocionada, incluso juraría que a la mujer en cualquier momento colapsaría. Ávidamente le acercó una silla para que ella se sentara, su menudo cuerpo titiritaba con fuerza, su pecho subía y baja, y su rostro pálido ahora se encontraba bañado en dolorosas lágrimas, _sus ojos no brillaban._

—Lo maldije cuando él salió de la casa con la nave, sin embargo solo la encapsuló llevándosela consigo. Años me tardé en darme cuenta que su plan era que si los androides llegaban aquí y se daban cuenta de aquella maquina no dudarían en sacarle provecho y volverse más fuertes.

—Por eso en este tiempo no está aquí la máquina de gravedad…

—Ese día no perdimos tiempo tus abuelos y yo, nos refugiamos en el sótano donde ahora lo adoptamos como nuestros laboratorios…ese sótano que fue nuestro hogar por veinte años.

—Pero…mi padre…

—Yo pensé mal…—Murmuró rota.— Al caer la noche, Gohan llegó buscándome para decirme que los androides lo habían matado, que había peleado hasta al final y que antes de morir, dejando de lado su orgullo le pidió desesperadamente que nos alejara lo más lejos de los androides, que nos protegiera…

Ahora fue el turno de Trunks quien quedó temblando al escuchar las palabras de su madre, no podía creerle que su padre le pidiera algo así a Gohan, incluso su maestro jamás le comentó aquel suceso. Tal vez Gohan decidió callar por respeto al príncipe saiyajin, sabía del orgullo que caracterizaba su persona, por la cual prefirió seguir las palabras del saiyajin sin decir una palabra más.

_Su padre siempre se había preocupado por ellos…_

—Tal vez Vegeta no quiera volver…—Continuó su madre con su voz entrecortada por el sentimiento y lágrimas.— Y si fuera así, el se quedó con la idea en que no lo quería en nuestra vida, cuando lo único que he hecho todos estos veinte años en pensar cada segundo en él…me…_me hace tanta falta._

El joven se abalanzó contra su madre para volver a abrazarla, el siempre estuvo consciente que su madre siempre guardaba un luto por su padre pero jamás se lo hizo saber con expresiones sentimentales como se mostraba en ese momento, tan _rota. _Nunca la había visto llorar tan desoladamente, aunque lo que él no sabía es que todas las noches la mujer le lloraba al recuerdo de sus seres querido, y en especial de su orgulloso padre, pero esta era la primera vez que se desarmaba de esa manera frente a alguien, y vaya que lo necesitaba, sacar todo ese dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

—Mamá, yo creo que mi padre jamás creyó todo lo que le dijiste.—Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, Bulma regresó su atención hacia el joven quien lucía pensativo.—Lo pude ver en tu pasado.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que el doctor Maki Gero cuando atacó la nave donde ibas con mi yo bebé, mi padre ni hizo nada al respecto? Esa vez me molesté mucho, tanto que incluso lo bajé del pedestal de donde lo colocaba. Esa vez, cuando llegamos a la casa, escuché que tú, claro la del pasado, peleó muy fuerte con él por haberlos dejado desprotegidos, incluso le dijo cosas como que no lo quería ver más en la casa…

—Me imagino…

—Pero entre tantos sucesos, pude descubrir que cuando mi padre actuaba de esa forma no lo hacía porque no le interesáramos, al contrario, creo que lo que él hacía era ocultar sus debilidades al enemigo, como en las batallas después de todo. Mamá…—Suspiró.— Tu siempre fuiste la debilidad de mi padre, fue por eso que el siempre ponía una barrera al mostrar indiferencia, cuando siempre fue todo lo contrario y lo pude notar cuando el atacó furioso a Cell por atacarme…el punto es que, el siempre volvió a ti a pesar que lo _hayas mandado al infierno, mi padre siempre regresará a ti._

Bulma miró por largos segundos a su hijo, captando palabra por palabra que este le mencionó. Su corazón latió con fuerza desmedida, era curioso como escuchar aquello resultaba ser un bálsamo para su corazón herido, y una renovada fuerza creció en su interior…tal vez su hijo tenía razón ¿Cómo es que ella era tan ciega que no se daba cuenta de ello?

El peli lila le sonrió ladino, una sonrisa cargada de ternura y calidez, de alguien que estaría con ella sin importar las circunstancias, siempre la apoyaría y respetaría sus decisiones. Se acercó a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente de la mujer, poniéndose esta vez arrodillado frente a ella:

—Tranquila mamá, no te presionaré a hacer algo que no quieres. Si no deseas ir a Namekuseí lo respetaré, después es un obsequio tuyo.—Le sonrió.— Te apoyaré cualquiera que sea tu decisión, solo no quiero que cargues más sobre ti un peso que te atormenta, mi padre jamás podría _odiarte, ni en el otro mundo._

Tras decir esas palabras, el chico se levantó de si sitió para regresar al sótano y seguir con sus tareas, pues algo le decía que si querían avanzar en algo tenían que recurrir a otros métodos que no fueran las esferas del dragón.

Por su parte Bulma quedó estática sobre si lugar, con un sinfín de recuerdos que bombardeaban su mente en ese instante, tantos sentimientos que explotaban en su interior, y uno que sonaba con mayor fuerza; _Vegeta._

* * *

[…]

* * *

Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, recordar viejos tiempos era como volver a nacer. Su descenso estaba próximo, se podía ver desde su ventana el resplandor de aquel planeta verde y fue cuando el nerviosismo amenazó con controlar la situación.

Después de aquella charla con su hijo, donde expresó por primera vez en tantos años el dolor que albergaba su alma, había decidido que viajaría a Namekuseí por el bien de todos.

Ella estaba actuando egoísta, anteponía sus miedos que se estaba olvidando que no era la única quien sufría en esta situación. Tal vez era cierto que muchos seres queridos no los volverían a ver, pero al menos aquellos que murieron injustamente se les harían justicia después de muchos años.

Y también lo hacía por su hijo, aunque él no se lo dijera anhelaba volver a ver a su padre, para él no había sido suficiente haber convivido con la contra parte de su progenitor en el pasado, quería más tiempo con él, quería _a su padre, el de esta línea. _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, _si Vegeta volvía a la vida _ya había decidido que lo buscaría y le haría saber que no le negaría estar con Trunks, _si es que aún así el lo quería._

Fijo algunos dígitos en su panel de control para iniciar el descenso, había decidido esa misma noche que partiría a Namekuseí sin decirle nada a su hijo, lo conocía tan bien que el muchacho no la dejaría irse sola por el universo, pero volver a realizar aquella aventura como en esos viejos tiempos era lo más anhelaba por lo que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Afortunadamente había anotado las coordenadas del nuevo Namekuseí en un lugar que recordaba y que aún seguía vigente, _su diario. _Suspiró con fuerza, la nave esférica se encontraba atravesando la atmosfera del planeta, érica se encontraba atravesando la atmosfera del planeta, _tal como lo recordaba._

* * *

[…]

* * *

Observó a su alrededor muchos seres que la observaban asombrados y al mismo tiempo con desconfianza, pues se les hacía extraño que alguien externo diera con su planeta pues precisamente había sido pedido que su ubicación no fuera vista para cualquiera.

Bajo la mirada de los namekianos, Bulma bajó de la nave donde se había formado un cráter alzando sus manos en un símbolo de "paz" pero no por ello dejaba de escuchar los murmullos de los habitantes que no dejaban de apuntarla como una amenaza.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, aquel paisaje verde-agua, con sus peculiares árboles de tonos azules y relieves verdes. Incluso ellos seguían iguales, _nada había cambiado, la única que había sufrido el estrago de los pasos de los años era ella._

—¡Esperen!

Escuchó decir entre la multitud que ávidamente se abrieron para dar paso a un joven namekiano que se acercó con mucha prisa hacia ella, _sonriéndole amistosamente. _Bulma le devolvió el gesto pero con un toque de sorpresa en su rostro, pues _no conocía al joven que se acercó a ella invitándola a unirse con los demás pobladores._

—No puedo creer que usted esté aquí de nuevo.—Se animó jubiloso el joven dándole el paso a ella, quien agradecidamente subió de aquel cráter para encontrarse con el resto que ahora lucía más tranquilo por ver la familiaridad con que el joven namekiano la saludaba.— Dígame ¿Cómo está Goku? ¿Y Gohan?

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al notar que aquel joven no era nadie más que Dende ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto había crecido! Ya no era ese pequeño niño. Emocionada lo abrazó al verlo, se sintió tan feliz el verlo tan fuerte y aún con vida, pues desde que ella había perdido a todos sus amigos volver a ver a alguien que estimabas y en buen estado, eso era más que suficiente.

Dende por su parte, un tanto apenado le regresó tal gesto, demostrando con ello a toda su comunidad en que no corrían peligro, y de esa forma ellos mostrando amabilidad con su nueva invitada.

—Tranquilos.—Habló Dende atrayendo la atención de los presentes.— Ella es la señorita Bulma Brief, la mujer que nos alojó en su casa cuando nuestro antiguo planeta exploto. ¡Bienvenida señorita!

Todos la alabaron con entusiasmo, tanto que ella sorprendida por tal gesto los miraba maravillada ¡Ya había olvidado que se sentía que te halagaran de ese modo! Fijo su atención en Dende quien la miraba con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo entusiasmo.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita? ¿Todo bien en la Tierra?

—Gracias por el recibimiento, Dende.—Sonrió agradecida.— Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo?

* * *

[…]

* * *

La tierra se cimbró, todo a su alrededor se oscureció a tal punto en que el ambiente se volvió frío.

Sentía sus piernas temblar, no importara cuantas veces presenciara dicho espectáculo, al final siempre terminaría del mismo modo impresionada por semejante visión ante ella; era una mezcla de asombro, miedo y éxtasis, pues tener frente a tus ojos semejante dragón era algo que no cualquiera pudiese experimentar dicha emoción, una sensación inexplicable que pensaba nunca más volver a vivir.

Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, sentía como sus manos sudaban víctimas del nerviosismo y ansiedad que la dominaban en aquel momento, _su momento._

Junto a ella se encontraba el joven namekiano que observaba con asombro ceremonial espectáculo, esperando escuchar los deseos de la mujer para comunicárselo al gran dragón. El ya estaba al tanto de todo, de la muerte de los guerreros de la Tierra, en que ya no existía una amenaza como Freezer por el espacio como su padre, pero que para la Tierra una desgracia llegó llamada _los androides, _pero también gracias a un salvador que pudo derrotarlos a ellos y a otro temible ser llamado Cell, pudieron ahora "vivir en paz". Sin dudarlo un segundo más los namekianos no dudaron en brindarle su ayuda a la mujer, era lo que menos merecía después de haberles dado hospedaje en su hogar hace años.

Bulma miró con asombro a ese dragón que se levantaba con imponencia frente a ella; este era mucho más grande y asombroso, dándole un toque de misticismo y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Expectante a lo que sucedía, miró fijamente a Dende, las palabras se le escaparon de su boca, sabía que era el momento para que pronunciara sus deseos, _pero las palabras no llegaban en ese momento._

_— Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

Escuchó su voz retumbar en todo el lugar, tan gruesa e impactante ¡Incluso ella retrocedió sobre su lugar al sentirse intimidada de solo escucharlo! No obstante jamás retiró su vista del _gran dragón, _poseía de un misticismo que la envolvía también a ella ¡Era fuera de esta realidad!

—Señorita Bulma.—Insistió el namekiano quien no se despegaba de su lado.— ¿Cuáles serán sus deseos?

—Yo…—Por breves segundos miró alternadamente al dragón y al namekiano. ¿Qué era lo que pediría? Había plantado sus deseos durante el viaja al planeta y ahora se encontraba insegura de realizar la petición. Suspiró pesadamente, tantas veces que había hecho peticiones a esa deidad y ahora sentía que todo esto era irreal, que despertaría y todo ello jamás hubiera existido.— Quisiera que revivieran todas las personas que han muerto en la Tierra…

—¿En general? —Susurró confuso Dende.—Me refiero a aquellos que murieron incluso antes de la llegada de los androides…lo que pasa es que con Porunga debemos ser muy específicos, misma razón por la cual tiene un poder ilimitado y puede revivir a aquellos que llevan muertos más de un año…

—¿Puede revivir a quien sea? —Musitó asombrada.— ¿Incluso los que murieron por causa natural?

—No, esa es una regla que no se debe violar, solo se hizo la excepción en que se pueden revivir a los que llevan más de un año muertos aunque eso solo se podrá siempre y cuando sus almas hayan sido buenas…

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, una persona de alma buena aún conserva su cuerpo, su esencia. Pero aquellos que fueron malos, pasando el año son llevados a purificar sus almas y se ven obligados a reencarnar en otro cuerpo. Por eso me refiero que es difícil para aquellos que fueron al infierno, es por eso que es conveniente revivir a alguien en que no pase más de un año en ese tipo de casos…

Los ojos de Bulma se bañaron en lágrimas, no podía ser posible lo que estaba escuchando ¡Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado! Para ella no concebía lo que Dende le decía, había olvidado el hecho de los años que llevaban de muertos sus seres queridos, estaba claro que ellos volverían ya que todos poseían de un alma buena, _pero no él, no su orgulloso príncipe saiyajin._

Se desplomó al suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas ¡Al final nada tenía sentido! Tal vez estaba actuando egoísta por pensar de esa manera, pero la verdad es que ella había viajado hasta Namekuseí con el único propósito de volver a ver a Vegeta.

Los namekianos que observan extrañados a ella, no entendían el porqué reaccionaba de esa manera, los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes a lo que Bulma sumergida en su amargura hacia caso omiso.

Pronto sintió una mano recargarse contra su hombro derecho, giró hacia quien la _consolaba _con ese gesto, encontrándose con el joven namekiano que la miraba con compasión y ternura, en sus ojos de Dende se reflejaba la sinceridad que le ofrecía a que ella diera el paso de pedir su tan anhelado deseo, y en ese momento pudo percibir un sentimiento tan puro como la gratitud del namekiano, reflejando en sus redondos ojos el entusiasmo que él sentía porque ella hiciera realidad _su sueño._

—Desea revivir al señor Vegeta ¿No es así? —La peli azul abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, confirmando con ello las suposiciones del namekiano.—Lo digo ya que usted mencionó que era el padre de su hijo…—Aclaró inmediatamente apenado.

—Dudo que Vegeta haya ido al cielo…—Murmuró con una sonrisa ladina, se podía notar la amargura en sus palabras transmitiéndoselas al joven Dende.— Porque sí fuera así, entonces no _era mi Vegeta…_

_—_Bueno…—El namekiano no sabía que decirle, al de ante mano había conocido al orgullo príncipe por lo que estaba muy seguro que su destino final fue el infierno. Suspiró mirando hacia el gran Porunga que esperaba impaciente su deseo, no obstante sus ojos se iluminaron con fuerza _no todo está perdido.— _¡Señorita Bulma! —Alegó eufórico extrañando a la mujer por el repentino cambio de humor.— Solo reencarnan aquellos que se arrepientan, de lo contrario sus almas seguirán en el infierno, y bueno lo poco que recuerdo del señor Vegeta es que lo caracterizaba su fuerte orgullo…

—Claro…—Habló más para sí misma poniéndose de pie, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su manos.—Vegeta jamás aceptaría renunciar a lo que era…¡Eres asombroso Dende! —Sus ojos brillaron de tal manera que encandilaron al namekiano, _sin duda eran hermosos, llenos de vida. —_Estos son mis deseos Dende, el primero es que revivan todos los que fueron asesinados por los androides, solo sí así lo desean y el segundo es que la Tierra vuelva a tener los recursos que antes tenían, que todo vuelva a la normalidad, por favor.

Emocionado, el joven asintió para dar paso a los deseos de la mujer, y tras pronunciar en si dilecto característico para darle los deseos a Porunga, el gran dragón contestó con fuerza;

—Fueron demasiados muertos, me tomará un poco más del tiempo normal.

Alrededor del gran dragón, relámpagos y truenos envolvían el ambiente. Sus enormes ojos rojos brillaron con fuerza, cumpliendo _cada una de las peticiones de Bulma._

Bulma no podía controlar la emoción que emergía en ella en aquel momento, todo eso era mágico que de tan solo volver a vivir esa experiencia era como volver a sentirse vivía después de tantos años.

Pasaron solo como diez minutos desde que el gran Porunga hacía su tarea, pero para ella parecía ser una eternidad completa. En su mente solo rondaba una imagen, ¿Él aceptaría volver? ¿Sería el mismo de antes? Pues haber estado en el infierno por veinte años no era nada fácil, ella más que nadie lo entendía porque no necesitaba estar muerta y en aquel lugar inhóspito para entenderlo, veinte años fueron suficientes para vivir en carne propia lo que era un tormento.

Sin embargo lo que más le atormentaban era dos cuestionamientos ¿El regresaría? _¿La habría olvidado?_

—He cumplido con lo que me pidieron, ¿Cuál será el tercer deseo?

Mirai Bulma parpadeó confundida ante lo pronunciado por Porunga, su corazón brinco con fuerza, _había cumplido por fin con sus peticiones. _Miró sus manos empapadas de sudor por la emoción del momento, ya no eran aquellas manos tan suaves y tersas como en su juventud, ahora lucían cansadas y rasposas, sin duda alguna el tiempo no había sido generoso con ella.

—Aún le queda un deseo más, señorita Bulma.

La mujer debatió sobre su tercer deseo, no estaba segura de hacerlo, sabía que sonaría loco para los presentes, además de que era una petición demasiado egoísta pensando solo en el beneficio de ella, pero ella sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad, si no _su viaje jamás hubiera valido la pena._

_—_Dende…—Susurró nerviosa.— Mi tercer deseo es tener ir hacia un lugar en particular ¿Se puede? No serán más de diez minutos esa visita, lo prometo.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Todo era caos, desde que _algo _de la nada había alterado el orden con el que mantenía todo bajo control.

Curiosamente la carga se volvió mayor para él en solo cuestión de segundos y ya se imaginaba que fuerza omnipotente había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas ahí abajo, _años que las esferas del dragón no intervenían con el balance de su reino._

Varios de sus ayudantes se movían de un lugar a otro, ordenando los alterones de documentes para volver a corregir los registros de sus _habitantes. _Tenían que cambiar las fechas ya que la última fecha en la que _murieron _debía ser recorridas del espacio donde marcaban como definitivo, muchos nombres de las cuales debía ahora borrar de los expedientes _del infierno._

La lista era larga, algunos _ni siquiera tenían el derecho de salir de ese lugar ¡Todavía no terminaban de pagara su sentencia! _Por lo que debía anexar en sus expedientes aquellos detalles pendientes que de alguna forma u otra _debían pagar._

_—_Menuda suerte de los Terricolas.—Susurró molesto observando la carga de trabajo frente a su escritorio.—Ahora hay que reacomodar sus expedientes, pero no porque hayan revivido se quedaran impunes de lo que hicieron en el pasado.

—Señor…—Llegó a él agitado uno de sus hombres, se podía ver alterado pues su rostro reflejaba como si hubiera visto algo fuera de lo normal.— Lo…lo buscan.

—No tengo tiempo.—Bramó cansado sellando el documento que yacía entre sus manos.—Esto ha sido un descontrol y debe quedar listo lo más pronto posible, las almas que requieran ser atendidas deberán esperar su turno.

—No es una alma señor…—Murmuró nervioso atrayendo la atención del gran hombre, anteponiendo como escudo su libreta de notas para evitar la furia de su señor.— Es alguien vivo…

—¡¿Qué?!

_—¿Enma Daio Sama?_

Ambos seres miraron a la mujer que se presentaba con humildad frente a ellos. El más mendo tembló nervioso llegando hasta su lado ¡Le había dicho que no entrara hasta que él se lo informara! Mientras que el de mayor poder la miró con el rostro desencajado ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí?

Bulma observaba con asombro aquella oficina, jamás imagino que para entrar al infierno o al cielo se requería pasar por diferentes trámites, ella siempre creyó que tu alma iba directo a las llamas de aquel lugar donde nadie quería terminar el resto de sus días o simplemente amanecías rodeado del paraíso y su paz; _aun había muchas cosas que debía aprender._

—¡¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?! —Gritó enfurecido el gran guardián mirándola con detenimiento.— ¿Esto es un error? ¡Ningún vivo puede llegar a este lugar!

—No es ningún error.—Se apresuró a decir la mujer al ver como el hombre tomaba el teléfono junto a él para deportarla.—¡Pedí un deseo y por ello estoy aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieren explicar que es todo esto? —Alegó furiosos el guardián del la puerta del otro mundo.— ¿Qué hace esta terrícola aquí?

—Siento llegar de esta manera.—Musitó incomoda.— Pero necesitaba si me podía hacer un gran favor…

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres.—Replicó con desdén el rey.

—¡Soy la mejor amiga de Goku! —Alegó molesta, del mismo modo sorprendiendo a los presentes por gritarle al gran Enma Daio Sama, hasta sorprendiéndose el mismo por la actitud de la mujer.— Usted sabe porque hace veinte años muchas muertes fueron registradas, yo soy de las pocas sobrevivientes de la Tierra…

—Así que tú resucitaste a todos de nuevo ¿Verdad? Ahora entiendo la razón por la carga de trabajo…

—Prometo no quitarle más de su tiempo, solo quisiera hacerle una pregunta y me iré.

—¿Y porque yo he de responder tu pregunta, mujer?

—Si Goku estuviera junto a mí, apuesto que usted me ayudaría ya que tengo entendido que él le hizo muchos favores cuando él murió en manos de su hermano mayor, Raditz.

—Es cierto todo lo que mencionas.—Musitó extrañado.— Pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Quién eres para comenzar?

—¡Soy Bulma! ¡Bulma Brief!

El rey dejó caer su pluma de sus manos al verla, mirándola con total asombro, _así que ella era la famosa Bulma Brief. _

—Quien lo diría.—Continuó hablando más para él.— Así que eres tú…

—¿Cómo?

—He escuchado de ti, hace tiempo alguien me pidió de la misma manera un favor que a ti te involucraba. Al principio de rehusé, pero al ver _todos los destrozos que hizo, _no me quedó más que ceder con tal de mantenerlo controlado.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Y algo me dice que tú vienes por lo mismo ¿No es así?

Bulma parpadeó confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería Enma Daio Sama, ¿Cómo es que incluso en la muerte era conocida? La risa del grandulón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y tras ver como el hombre negaba con la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado y divertido, continuó.

—Jóvenes…—Murmuró con una sonrisa rendido, tomando entre sus manos una gran libreta de color azul, invitando con la mano a Bulma en un movimiento para que ella se acercara.— Pocos casos he visto algo así, o creo que solo el tuyo.—Bulma arqueó las cejas confundía, a lo que él le explicó.—Algunas personas cuando mueren aquellos que _aman, _se quitan la vida para seguirlos hasta la muerte, al final no ganan nada ya que interrumpen un ciclo de la cual va en contra de las leyes; pero jamás me había pasado que alguien con vida llegara hasta aquí en busca de alguien, aunque hayan pasado dos décadas…

—U-usted…¿Usted sabe a qué viene?

—Eres Bulma Brief ¿No? La mujer del príncipe saiyajin ¿O me equivoco? —Bulma abrió grande su boca por la sorpresa ¿Cómo es que él sabía eso, si ni siquiera le había dicho alguna palabra? Al menos que él…_imposible.—_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿A qué cuerpo terminó la alma de Vegeta? Eso me es imposible decirte…

—¡Un momento! Cómo….¿Cómo que qué cuerpo?

—Bueno, después de muchos años, al final terminó arrepintiéndose de su maldad. Y fue curioso porque por veinte años se resistió, hasta hace poco…

—¿Quiere decir…que reencarno en otro cuerpo? —Enma Daio Sama cerró la libreta mirándola en la incertidumbre del silencio. Inmediatamente ella se negó a lo que escuchaba, no…—¡Eso es imposible!

Pero el gran rey jamás la contradijo, asegurando con su silencio que _todo era más que cierto._

Definitivamente había perdido a Vegeta, a su memoria, sus recuerdos, _lo había perdido para siempre._

* * *

[…]

* * *

Se podía ver la puesta de sol al fondo de la ciudad, pronto caería la noche y con ello _una nueva forma de vida._

Al sentir sus pies en tierra firma vislumbró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Todo esto era surrealista para ella, ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo es que momentos antes estuvo frente al gran Enma Daio Sama, lo último que recordaba es que tras escuchar lo necesario, el hombre se encargó de que ella regresara a su lugar de origen.

Sentía sus ojos escocer por todas las lágrimas derramadas de ese día, el sentimiento aún lo cargaba en el pecho, _prefería haber muerto que vivir esa nueva vida sin verlo nunca más._

Para su sorpresa, la ciudad lucía bastante cambiada a comparación de la noche anterior; toda la ciudad del Oeste lucía iluminada, mucho movimiento se podía apreciar por sus calles, _parecía que nada del horror por el que estuvieron sumergidos por veinte años jamás existió._

Cabizbaja, antes de entrar a la corporación caminó hacia un lugar en especial. Para ella era un refugio, lo había tomado como _su tumba _y cuando nadie la veía, salía por las noches a hablarle a ese pequeño espacio donde alguna vez yacía la cámara de gravedad, ese lugar que aún olía a él.

Se detuvo frente al espacio deshabitado donde lucía un follaje verde con florecillas de dientes de león. Arrodillándose frente al espacio sacó toda la tensión que llevaba dentro, lloró con fuerza, _extrañándolo, implorando por él, porque al menos antes sentía que él la escuchaba en el otro mundo, ahora él ya no estaba, ya era otra persona._

—Vegeta…—Susurró con su voz cortada.—No puedes irte aún…no quiero…

—_¿A dónde me fui, según tu mujer?_

Su corazón se detuvo por completo así como su respiración, no podía ser posible a caso…¿Era su voz?

Temerosa, lentamente se puso de pie en busca de aquella ronca voz que hablaba a sus espaldas, su cuerpo no resistiría más si era otra ilusión más de su mente, _estaba cansada de vivir en una fantasía._

Pero su mundo se paró por completo al verlo frente a ella, tan real, tan lleno de vida, tan él, _su Vegeta _estaba con vida mirándola con ese peculiar brillo en sus orbes ónix que solo relucían de esa manera cuando ella estaba presente.

Fue cuando entonces, Bulma volvió a brillar llena de vida.


	3. 3

_Parte 3 y última, espero la disfruten._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

.

.

.

Un inminente calor se apoderó de su pecho, tanto que incluso quemaba incluso su piel. Podía escuchar hasta sus agudos oídos la fuerza con la que la sangre fluía por sus venas y del mismo modo en cómo su corazón palpitaba con furia desmedida.

Al horizonte se podía apreciar en cómo los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban por las sombras del oeste, _una imagen tan parecida a la que vio en aquellos decisivos segundos antes de perder la vida._

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sentía revuelto su estómago, cómo si una presión invisible se hiciera sentir sobre él, pero al divisar con mayor detenimiento en dónde se encontraba notó que todo aquello distaba en creces _del infierno. _Bajó su mirada azabache para examinarse ¿Estaba vivo? ¿O sólo era una mala jugada del infierno que se encargaba cada momento de su estancia en hacerle pagar sus males? Porque de serlo así, sin duda alguna este era el peor de todos los castigos durante todo ese tiempo y la razón era porque ¿Qué ganaban con hacerle creer que estaba vivo? ¿Recordarle _que jamás tendría esa oportunidad de nuevo? ¿De restregarle en su cara, que por mucho que se arrepintiera, jamás los volvería a ver?_

Miró sus guantes blancos, tan pulcros y sin ninguna gota de sangre, sin premeditarlo se dio un fuerte golpe contra sus costillas para terminar con ese tormento ¡Pero qué sorpresa! El golpe dolió como nunca, maldiciéndose por ello mientras se doblaba su cuerpo por semejante impacto, y entonces su cuerpo se congeló por completo; _estaba más vivo que nunca._

Su corazón latía con más fuerza en cada segundo que pasaba, y aquel calor que en un inicio le quemaba se hacía más presente, ahora comprendía el porqué de todas esas sensaciones pues durante todos esos _veinte años _en el infierno, se había olvidado lo que le hacía sentirse _vivo, _se había acostumbrado a la frialdad del mismo que percibir todas esas sensaciones era demasiado avasalladoras para _el príncipe saiyajin._

Se puso de pie inspeccionando aquel lugar, recordaba que era el último sitio donde precisamente perdió la vida y para su mayor asombro, el lugar lucía intacto sin alguna muestra de destrucción como lo estaba cuando el dio su última batalla contra los infernales androides.

Cerró sus ojos para aspirar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno llenando con ello por completo sus pulmones, sonrió ladino al sentir el suave viento de esa tarde de otoño golpear contra su rostro; _vivo, ¡Vivo! _Jamás imaginó volver a tener otra oportunidad como esa, pero ahí estaba, tan latente, enérgico, _otra oportunidad más para él en todos los aspectos. _Abrió sus ojos con una extraña tranquilidad que jamás había expresado en su vida, tal vez seguía conservando sus mismas facciones de ceño fruncido pero aún así su rostro lucía tan _lleno de paz. _

Salió del callejón donde estaba y las cosas que sucedían en su exterior lo seguían asombrando, muchas personas transitaban sobre las veredas como _si nunca hubiera existo la extinción de todos ellos, _fue cuando el saiyajin lo comprendió todo, no solo él había sido revivió si no también las demás personas y con ende la reconstrucción de aquel planeta. Nuevamente una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro, porque todo lo que estaba viendo y por obvias razones el hecho de que él estuviera de vuelta a la vida se debía a una sola persona, esa persona quien se las arregló de una manera asombrosa para salvar a media humanidad, y no necesitó de super poderes o una asombrosa fuerza bruta, no, _esa mujer fue más astuta que nadie, volviéndose la salvadora de todos, la salvadora de él._

Y el siempre estuvo al pendiente de ello, observándola desde lo más profundo del infierno sin perder rastro de todo lo que hizo _esa astuta mujer, lo que incluso ningún guerrero Z pudo lograr. _El estaba orgulloso de ella, _pues no por nada era su mujer, suya, su Bulma._

Curiosamente, un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que su cuerpo pedía por ir hacia ella, _a su encuentro, _y de tan solo pensarlo su pulso se incrementaba con fuerza. No perdió más tiempo, alzo vuelo sin importar lo que pensara la gente que pasaba por alrededor, el solo tenía un objetivo en mente y quería ver a ella, ser la primera persona que viera después de regresar a la vida.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Su cuerpo tembló, tanto que si daba un paso más juraba que sus piernas no resistirían más para sostenerla. Sentía como su mandíbula se volvía tensa creando una "o" con su pequeña boca, mientras que el escepticismo era la primera reacción que se apoderaba de su rostro.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló sobre su mejilla, tanto que podía sentir el sabor salado de ella en sus labios temblorosos, y con ello no tardó en hacerse presente un santiamén de ellas surcando su rostro. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, con un sentimiento que atormentaba el alma de quien quiera que estuviera presenciando aquello, y esa alma no era nadie más que la de cierto príncipe.

Torpemente se llevó sus delgadas manos a su boca, negando al mismo tiempo con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo; _no podía ser él, seguro era un sueño._

Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban producto de sus lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo tomaban el brillo de algo nuevo, de una sensación que creía muerta en ella; era como una fuerza vital que le hacía elevarse, dándole una energía inexplicable, era tanto que no podía describirlo en una sola palabra. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente, se podía escuchar su agitada respiración, incluso su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, sin duda alguna aquella científica lucía tan afectada y al mismo tiempo _viva._

Insegura, caminó solo un par de pasos para acercarse a la imagen frente a ella, tenía miedo, miedo de que todo aquello fuera solo un sueño y que al despertar volviera a sentir la ausencia de él, de su calor, de todo lo que implicaba aquel orgulloso saiyajin.

Levemente alzó su brazo derecho, quería tocarlo, aunque sea solo esta vez poder sentir la cálida piel del hombre, pues en todos los sueños que tenía con él siempre que intentaba tocarlo el saiyajin desaparecía o ella despertaba. Acercó la palma de su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar el pecho del hombre que lucía sin su habitual armadura, usando exclusivamente su traje de expande azul y como si su cuerpo quemara alejó tan rápido su mano para sostenerla contra su propio pecho _"Kami-Sama, es él…esto es real…"_

El saiyajin nunca se movió de si sitio durante toda esa interacción, se quedó como piedra al verla enfrentarlo con sus grandes ojos azules que siempre le desconcertaban, eran tan llamativos y de cierta forma siempre le provocaban a él sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Observó atento cada movimiento de ella, aunque él fuera más firme en controlar las emociones no evitó sentir como su corazón se aceleró al apreciar como ella colocaba su palma contra su pecho, era una caricia tan corta pero para él fue un regalo divino, _había anhelado por veintes largos años volver a sentir el calor de ella, solo pedía por un segundo tener una caricia de ella, y parecía que alguna deidad se había apiadado de su desdichada alma, para él ese simple roce fue lo suficiente para hacerle sentir que estaba más vivo que nunca._

Bulma retrocedió los pasos que anteriormente había avanzado a él, sus labios temblaban sin poder decir alguna palabra, negaba con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era el fuerte bombardeo de su corazón. Sus ojos empañados en lágrimas se perdieron en la mirada ónix frente a ella, siempre había encontrado seductora la intensidad que emanaba el príncipe saiyajin atreves de ella, y le seguía pareciendo increíble que aún con veinte años sobre ellos, _su mirada emanaba esa misma sensación._

El despertó de su ensoñación, _necesitaba más de esa caricia, sabía que estaba siendo exigente con semejante regalo divino, pero él no se conformaba con tan poco, quería a ella, en todas las maneras posibles, quería que su cuerpo volviera a sentir el calor de esa mujer, jamás imaginó necesitar de alguien en su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba él, implorando más por ella. _Pudo ver en sus ojos la negación, ella aún no podía creer que él estaba vivo, y al verla retroceder su cuerpo se agitó ¡No quería que se fuera! Sin pensarlo ahora él fue quien cortó la pequeña brecha que se había formado entre ellos, si ella daba un paso más lejos de él sentiría la frialdad del infierno, _y tenía miedo, miedo de perder su calor otra vez._

Bulma se congeló sobre su lugar al sentir la mirada azabache del hombre, una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal, misma sensación que la hizo de una buena vez por todas darse cuenta de la realidad, que este era _su Vegeta, que nada de esto era un sueño, pues en todas las veces que soñaba con él encontraba una mirada vacía, pero la que se presentaba frente a ella estaba cargada mucho más allá de vida._

—Dime que no estoy soñando….—Susurró más para sí misma, pero gracias al agudo oído del saiyajin pudo ser percibidas sus palabras que salían de sus labios temblorosos.—Que no te estoy imaginando, que no estoy loca…

—Bueno…—Sonrió ladino, aunque en su interior todo se encontraba tan alterado, _volvía a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.—_Loca siempre has estado, mujer escandalosa.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces ante la imagen de él, aunque el saiyajin podía estar tan alterado como ella en su interior, reflejaba en su rostro una extraña paz que jamás había visto en él desde la última vez que lo vio.

Pero ella no estaba conforme con eso, necesitaba más, necesitaba todo de él ¿Qué demonios seguía ahí esperando? Dio un paso más para estar frente a frente del saiyajin y al sentir su cálida respiración golpear contra su rostro su cuerpo se estremeció de punta a punta. Sus enormes ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros del moreno, podía ver un brillo peculiar en la mirada ónix del saiyajin ¿A caso era nuevo eso en él? Quería grabarse en su memoria cada parte de él, miró con profundidad desde su nariz, su peculiar entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos, _sus labios…_

—Vegeta…— Musitó ella golpeando con su aliento contra el rostro del saiyajin, a lo que él sintió un regocijo al sentir _una caricia más de ella hacia él. _Dudosa, nuevamente alzo pero esta vez sus dos manos y cómo si le pidiera permiso con la mirada tocó colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro del saiyajin. Su cuerpo se cimbró, su piel se sentía tan caliente, esto no era un sueño o una mala jugada de sus pensamientos, él era real.— Has vuelto…

No pudo contenerse más, tenía que hacerlo antes de que se escapara de sus manos. Bulma se lanzó con fuerza hacia el saiyajin para rodear su cuello con sus menudos brazos, tanto fue que aquel impacto tomó por sorpresa al príncipe pero no tardó en regresarle tal gesto, _estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos y rodeando su pequeña cintura con los mismos, aferrándola a su cuerpo como si su vida solo dependiera de ello._

Bulma se desarmó por completo, se colgó del cuerpo del saiyajin queriendo que su propio cuerpo se fusionara al de él. Hundió su cabeza sobre el cuello del hombre, ¡Por Kami, cómo extrañaba esa aroma tan peculiar de él! Sus manos no tardaron en desenvolverse del cuello del hombre para subirlas por su melena flameante, adoraba su peculiar cabello, sentir esa consistencia entre sus manos. Pero mayor era su fascinación al sentir como Vegeta la sujetaba con fuerza hacia él, con una posesividad tan pasional que le arrancaba el aliento, _para ese momento, ella se sentía como si hubiera revivido._

Vegeta pegaba más el menudo cuerpo de la mujer hacia él, si esto era solo un sueño o un permiso de los Dioses para descansar del purgatorio sin duda alguna aprovecharía cada segundo de ese preciso instante. Haber vivido veinte años en ese lugar fue incluso peor que ser matado por Freezer, el infierno no se trataba solo de estar rodeado de llamas; era mucho peor que eso, porque cada segundo en aquel sitio solo te hacía recordar _lo mucho que había perdido en vida._

Deslizó una de sus manos enguantadas por la espalda de ella, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cabeza, la oía llorar contra la curvatura de su cuello, de hecho sentía las lágrimas de la mujer caer contra él, pero no le importaba, tal vez _su otro yo _del pasado se habría burlado de sus sentimientos tan débiles de los humanos, pero cuan estuvo equivocado, _gozar, reír, sufrir, llorar, amar, todas esas sensaciones no eran solo pertenecientes de los "débiles humanos" como el solía decirles, pues el mismo se encargó de experimentar todas esas sensaciones en ese lugar llamado infierno, en especial aquella donde añoraba un día con ella, con su hijo, con volver a pelear, anhelaba su vida y ya era demasiado tarde para ello._

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, con una nueva oportunidad _que no dejaría pasar de nuevo._

Bulma se despegó lentamente de su cuerpo, aún no quería romper con ese contacto corporal, tan solo sentir la lejanía de su piel le provocaba un frío indescriptible. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el podía notar que ella respiraba agitadamente, incluso su cuerpo aún temblaba bajo sus fuertes manos.

—Me dijeron que no volverías…—Continuó con su voz rota la mujer, producto de las lágrimas que derramada y al mismo tiempo por su respiración agitada.— Que habías renunciado a lo que eras y que tu alma había migrado a otro cuerpo.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería, mujer? —Sonrió ladino, más nunca burlón.—Qué poco me conoces mujer, antes preferiría la eternidad del purgatorio que olvidar lo que soy_.—Y olvidarme de ti, pensó._

Los ojos de la científica brillaron con más fuerza que nunca ¿Desde cuándo Vegeta decía cosas _"románticas" _como esas? Había algo nuevo en Vegeta, podía notarlo en él, era una renovada fuerza que incluso la envolvía a ella, _podía jurar que el príncipe emanaba una paz envidiable._

—Enma Daio Sama…—Musitó confundida.— Fui con él para saber de ti…—Notó como las cejas oscuras del saiyajin se arquearon, podía ver una próxima avalancha de burla hacia ella por _semejante tontería, pues sus ojos azabaches irradiaban diversión en ellos.—_Ese fue mi tercer deseo a Porunga, el dragón de Namek, necesitaba saber si ibas a regresar a la vida…

—¿Porqué? —Ahora fue Bulma quien lo miró con extrañes al no entender su cuestionamiento, por lo que aclaró.—¿Por qué creías que no volvería?

—No…no lo sé…—Desvió su mirada apenada, no quería que esos ojos azabache vieran la inseguridad en ella.—Creí que te habías olvidado de mí…

Un silencio se prolongó entre ambos, tanto que asustó a la pali azul obligándola a regresar sus ojos al saiyajin, pero al encontrarse con su mirada notó que en los orbes del hombre brillaban con fuerza, imaginó que estaría enojado u ofendido por su comentario, pero era todo lo contrario, _brillaban con emoción._

Sintió como los brazos del saiyajin la sujetaron con fuerza de su espalda y cintura para atraerla por completo a su cuerpo en un breve y fuerte movimiento, tanto que incluso ella no movió ningún pie pues se sintió arrastrada hacia él con aquel siempre movimiento. Ahora las manos de ella quedaron recargadas sobre su pecho, y su mano derecha donde había quedado justo frente al corazón de él sentía la fuerza de los latidos que emitía, _el también se encontraba igual o incluso más alterado que ella._

Observó que el moreno acercó su rostro al de ella, sus frentes chocaron y su afilada nariz quedó rosando contra la de ella. El corazón de Bulma se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, _solo un par de centímetros más y volvería a sentir lo que era probar el Edén con sus labios._

—Nunca.—Susurró con su grave voz el saiyajin contra ella, respondiendo con ese monosílabo las dudas de la mujer y con ello, decidió terminar de una vez por todas lo que ambos llevaban deseando desde que se encontraron; _unió sus labios con los de ella, dándole justicia a toda esa ausencia._

Sus labios en el primer movimiento chocaron torpemente por la impetuosa pasión que emanaban en ese momento, Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir como los labios del saiyajin se unían a los de ella, acomodándose de una forma increíble y creando una danza con ellos ¡Esto era pura magia!

Cada uno pensaba que si esta sería su única y última oportunidad no la desaprovecharían, sus labios se mezclaban tan armoniosamente que ninguno de los dos quería parar con ello, sus ojos seguían cerrados pues temían que al abrirlos la magia que los envolvía que viera rota y por ende _que esto se terminara. _Bulma rodeó más el cuello del príncipe, pegando con fuerza su cuerpo al de él, mientras que Vegeta con una mano la aferraba a su cuerpo y la otra la sostenía de su nuca para profundizar su beso.

El quería más, quería absorber su esencia, la devoraba entre su apasionalidad, jamás quedaría satisfecho de ella, simplemente cada día que pasaba la deseaba con más fuerza. Se atrevió a profanar la boca de la científica con su lengua, para probar aquel sabor que añoraba su propia lengua hace años ¡Y fue el mejor movimiento que pudo hacer! Ella no tardó en unírsele a su deseo, _ella también quería que él la absorbiera, que no la dejara nunca más._

Para cada uno fue el mejor besos de sus vidas, era un beso que iba más allá del deseo o lujuria; en esa muestra de afecto podían sentir como sus emociones vibraban el uno por el otro, era tantas cosas que en cualquier momento explotarían por la fuerte carga de sentimientos, pero ahí estaban más firmes que nunca, _ella lo amaba, él la amaba, no había más explicación de ello._

Lentamente se separaron por la carencia de aire, pues si fuera por ellos sus bocas seguirían degustándose la una a la otra. Se miraron a los ojos con firme determinación, seguían como estaban, ella rodeándolo del cuello y él de la cintura, temiendo que alguna fuerza externa los alejara de nuevo.

—Había perdido la fe de volverte a ver…—Susurró ella contra sus labios de él, que lucían inflamados por el beso de antes.— Nunca imaginé que viviría este momento…

—Fueron veinte años…—Le dijo el hombre utilizando el mismo tono que ella, y pudo ver que sus ojos se sorprendieron con tal revelación.—También creí que nunca saldría de ese lugar…

—¿Contaste el tiempo que pasó?— Interrogó asombrada.

—Cada minuto…

—Vegeta…soportaste veinte años aún cuando tenía la oportunidad de redimirte, aún sin la esperanza de que pudiera regresarte a la vida ¿Por qué soportaste tanto?

—Ya te lo dije mujer, no iba a permitir que borraran mi esencia.—Resopló con su altivo orgullo, maravillando a la peli azul, _añoraba tanto eso de él.— _Y todo lo que eso implica.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué Enma Daio Sama me dijo lo contrario? Es decir, que poco antes de tu resurrección te habías redimido y que incluso habías reencarnado.

—Ese sujeto no sabe mentir bien.—Bulma lo miró con suma extrañez, a lo que él solo sonrió ladino.—Ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia, el punto es que _todo terminó y tú lo lograste, sin necesidad de la ayuda de todos nosotros._

—¿Cómo? —Parpadeó más confundida, estaba a punto de cuestionarlo por lo de el guardián del inframundo, pero lo último la desconcertó más.—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Cómo es que sé, que creaste una máquina del tiempo? ¿Qué _nuestro hijo _viajó al pasado? ¿Qué me conoció y que no solo salvó a nuestro paso, si no que derrotó a las chatarras y al insecto de Cell? — El rostro de Bulma se desfiguró por completo en una mueca escepticismo, ¿Cómo él pudo saber todo aquello, si estuvo muerto? —Y también sé que en las noches hablabas conmigo, que venías a este pedazo pensando que te escuchaba, y siempre fue así, _siempre te estuve escuchando._

—Por Kami…—Susurró atónita.—¿Cómo es eso posible…?

—Porque parte de mi infierno, era ver todo lo que había perdido…—Los ojos de la científica amenazaban con más lágrimas, esto era demasiado para ella.—Y le pedí un favor al tonto de Enma, o si no lo amenacé en que seguiría haciendo destrozos en su infierno….—Sonrió divertido.—De hecho estuve en el cielo por diez minutos.—Los ojos de Bulma se desorbitaron al escuchar aquello, mientras que él dejó escapar una gruesa risa medio burlona.—El idiota creyó que así me iba a detener como castigo enviándome ahí por los destrozos que provoqué en el infierno, por lo que no le daría el gusto e hice lo mismo en el cielo y pues no le quedó más que regresarme a la oscuridad y por ende, ceder con mi petición. Que por cierto, en el cielo vi al estúpido de Kakarotto y _tus amigos…_

—¿Goku? ¿Los chicos? —Bulma no concebía lo que pronunciaba Vegeta ¡Esto era de locos! No obstante, el príncipe al referirse de Goku y los chicos lo hizo sin ningún ápice de rencor o burla, al contrario _parecía que le había gradado verlos, sobre todo a Goku._

—Supongo que tus amigos igual revivieron.—Prosiguió el príncipe.—Lo único que lamentó es no haber tenido mi enfrentamiento con el idiota de Kakarotto, aunque…—Sonrió ladino.—Yo hubiera ganado.

—No lo dudo.—Los ojos de ella brillaron con fuerza y esas palabras no iban cargadas de ironía, al contrario, en ellos expresaba la _total confianza _que tenía ella en él, y ese pequeño gesto provocó en el príncipe una gran satisfacción.—¿Pudiste hablar con ellos?

—¿No te dije que fui a destruir el lugar? —Rió burlón el hombre.— Kakarotto apareció en el último momento, siendo el imbécil de siempre, pero ahí estaba, _lleno de vida.—_Suspiró.—No era aquel que vimos en agonía en su casa, intentó detenerme y luego lo desafié a lo que con gusto aceptó el tonto.—Sonrió ladino.—Pero Enma apareció y no se pudo concretar nada.

—Me hubiera gustado ver una vez a Goku, el amargo recuerdo que quedó en mí tras verlo sufrir por esa rara enfermedad aún no se borra de mi mente.

—Le dije lo que hiciste antes de me regresaran al infierno.—Ella quedó como piedra al escucharlo, mientras que el príncipe se tomó su tiempo para proceder.—Y me dijo, que estaba seguro que encontrarías la forma de revivir a todos, que te dijera que estaba agradecido por lo que hiciste por él en el pasado y por su familia.

Ella no podía creer cada palabra del hombre ¿Eso era posible? Las emociones estaban a flor de piel que nuevamente rompió en llanto. Vegeta por su parte se quedó observándola, _odiaba verla llorar, pero ¿El quien era para juzgarla? Ella era la que sufrió más que todos. _Hizo lo único que mejor podía hacer; _la abrazó con fuerza hacia él, haciéndola sentir más segura._

—Mujer, tus ojos terminaran como los de un sapo.

Sintió como la débil mano de su _mujer _le dio un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado contra su pecho, aunque para el saiyajin no le causaba dolor alguno no pudo evitar sonreír más para sí mismo, _extrañaba todas esas facetas de esa loca mujer._

—No es justo…—Susurró ella alejándose del cuerpo de acero del hombre, muy a regañadientes para ambos pero necesitaba verlo a la cara. Vegeta notó como en su rostro se formaban muecas de enojo, a lo que él le extraño su repentino cambio de humor.— ¿Por qué parece que el infierno te rejuveneció? ¡Mírate! Junto a ti parezco una abuela…

—Una abuela que amanecerá con ojos de sapo.

Bromeo con su ácido humor negro el saiyajin, Bulma frunció sus delgadas cejas al escucharlo ¡Ahí estaba de petulante como lo recordaba! Nuevamente alzó su puño para golpearlo pero el príncipe fue mucho más rápido que ella alcanzando a sostener su mano en el aire.

Lo veía sonreír con gracia, ¡El maldito se estaba burlando de ella! Pero la verdad es que dentro de Vegeta las cosas pasaban por su mente muy distintas, _añoraba a esa mujer corajuda, vanidosa de sí misma, extrañaba tanto provocarla. _

Para Vegeta ella era _perfecta en todos los sentidos, _muchas veces llegó a dudar a que fuera una simple humana, Bulma sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa, poseía de una asombrosa inteligencia que ningún otro humano había demostrado a excepción de su padre, el científico Brief, y por otro lado estaba la valentía que se cargaba esa mujer, tan temeraria, llena de adrenalina y aventura, podía incluso jurar que en otra vida ella fue alguna saiyajin, _una de las tantas razones por las cuales se sintió atraído a ella._

Y luego estaba lo hermosa que era, acreedora de una belleza que radicaba en todos los sentidos. Sus bondades físicas era otro plus más para esa terrícola, nunca se lo había dicho y dudaría en hacerlo en algún momento, pero para él encontraba fascinante sus ojos, parecían ser dos enormes zafiros que brillaban con fuerza, eran magnéticos, cargados de pasión que lo envolvían a él.

Sonrió ladino, pues para él ella seguía luciendo igual de hermosa, no encontraba la diferencia de los veinte años que la dejó, para él cada día la mujer brillaba más que nunca.

—Tal vez le pida a Shenlong que me devuelva mi juventud. —Insistió la peli azul.—No dudo que Piccolo haya revivido, así que me tomaré _otra pequeña recompensa._

—Mujer tonta.—Ella vio como el hombre le sonrió, podía sentir en esas dos simples palabras una carga de cariño en ellas, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Vegeta nuevamente tomó con posesión su pequeña cintura, pegando de nuevo su cuerpo al de él ¡Oh como amaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Podía ver las intenciones del saiyajin a través de su mirada, _la iba a besar de nuevo, y ella no se opondría ante aquel festín que degustaba en los labios de su príncipe._

Cerró sus ojos esperando el roce cálido del hombre, no obstante al no sentirlo pronto se obligó a abrir sus ojos al percibir el mutismo que se formó entre ellos.

Observó el perfilado rostro del moreno, podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba precipitosamente y con ello su respiración se había vuelto más acelerada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el saiyajin no la estaba viendo ella, miraba hacia el costado de donde ellos se encontraban y al seguir el rumbo de donde fijaba la vista el príncipe notó que no estaban solos; _su hijo estaba frente a ellos._

_—Por kami-sama…_

La voz de Trunks apenas sonó en un débil susurró, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de sus progenitores y dándose cuenta _que esto era real._

Los ojos azules del chico se iluminaron al presenciar la imagen que tenía al frente, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que le resultaba difícil asimilar lo que acontecía ¡Pero por todos los Dioses! ¡Era él! Su padre estaba ahí, mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos tan negros como la noche y pudo jurar en ese momento que en ellos destacaba un _orgullo pero hacia su hijo, su sangre._

Esa mañana cuando despertó jamás imaginó que su madre había viajado a Namekuseí, pues al no encontrarla en ninguna parte de la casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar _el pequeño presente _que le había dado su contra parte, y tampoco estaba. Por obvias razones dedujo que su progenitora había arribado al planeta Namek, provocando que una enorme preocupación lo invadiera ¡Su madre se encontraba indefensa y expuesta por el universo! Una parte de él se sentía culpable de ello, pues la tarde anterior cuando le indagó la razón por la cual no usaba la nave para ir por las esferas del dragón sintió que había presionado a su madre para cumplirle las peticiones de él, pero por otro lado el la conocía perfectamente, sabía que incluso ella deseaba más que el mismo viajar y poder usar el poder de esas esferas milagrosas, _ella era quien más deseaba volver todo a la normalidad y también sabía que la razón que la impulsaba era volver a ver a Vegeta._

Cada hora que pasaba el joven semi saiyajin se angustiaba más ¿Cómo le haría para ir en busca de su madre si no contaba con otra nave? Estaba desesperado, incluso había optado por tomar la máquina del tiempo y regresar al pasado para que le proporcionaran alguna de ellas ¡No la dejaría al peligro que se exponía afuera!

Fue cuando de la nada percibió un ki familiar, al principio desistió de que fuera real, tal vez solo era producto de la desesperación al no saber por dónde vagaba su madre pero conforme los segundos avanzaba aquel ki se hacía más presente, más fuerte. Su cuerpo tembló al reconocer aquel ki, no podía ser posible…¿Gohan estaba vivo?

Su sorpresa aumentó con creces al darse cuenta que el ki de su antiguo maestro no era el único latente, también podía sentir a Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi…santo cielo, a Piccolo…

Alzó vuelo con premura desde la terraza principal y la postal que presenciaron sus ojos lo dejó helado, _la ciudad había resurgido de las cenizas, todo era tan similar al pasado._

¡Por kami-sama! ¡Su mamá lo había logrado! Había revivido a todos, se podía ver mucho más gente circular por las calles, calles que ahora no estaban destruidas en ruinas…esto era mejor que un sueño, era real.

Necesitaba ir a ver a Gohan ¡Quería verlo! Comprobar con sus propios ojos que el hijo del guerrero Son Goku estaba más vivo que nunca, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sobre todo lo que había aprendido, en que había cumplido su promesa en destruir a los androides y salvarse…

La euforia dominaba su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, ¡Era una dicha que no se comparaba a ninguna! Pero antes de partir hacia el ki que se sentía desde las lejanas montañas Paoz del mismo modo percibió otro ki nuevo, al principio no le encontraba familiaridad sin embargo sentía que alguna vez ya lo había percibido…

No, no podía ser…¿De verdad era él? Sus ojos zafiro se iluminaron con amenazantes lágrimas traicioneras, esto era increíble…ese ki…era _su padre._

Sus pasos acelerados se dirigieron hacia donde provenía aquella fuerza, cada paso que volvía se hacía más imponente, resonaba en cada rincón que incluso lograba desorbitarlo a él aunque seguro era por la emoción que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Sus piernas corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieron, sentía que si tardaba un segundo más al llegar ya no lo encontraría.

Y ahí estaba, con su enigmática mirada cargada de vida, con esa presencia que podía intimidar a cualquiera y se hacía notar a donde fuera; su padre lo miraba con orgullo, orgullo de saber que su hijo había logrado más de lo que él hubiera podido.

Trunks tragó en seco al tenerlo frente a él, sentía como su mandíbula se endurecía y al mismo tiempo una lágrima traviesa se atrevía a surcar sus mejillas, tal vez en otro momento le hubiera dado pena que su padre presenciara _aquella debilidad tan humana en él, ¡Pero le importaba nada! _Era su momento, no quería reprimirse como lo hizo todos esos veinte años, tanto tiempo se guardó su dolor por querer ser el soporte de muchos que ahora, con esa pequeña lágrima que lo había desafiado no le importaba expresar sus sentimientos, _su alma se lo pedía._

Vegeta se quedó estático mirándolo por varios minutos, había visto el crecimiento de ese muchacho desde el inframundo que verlo ahora frente a él, _era como si estuviera soñando aún. _Podía ver la conmoción en el rostro del peli lila, se notaba como se obligaba a hacerse el rudo pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, y él lo entendía perfectamente pues estaba en la misma posición, _su máximo orgullo era su hijo, su sangre de su sangre._

Él lo sabía, su vida solo era un reflejo del vacío en el que estuvo sumergido tantos años, lleno de violencia, sufrimiento, _dolor…pero todo cambio hasta que su madre apareció, hasta que él nació. _Y es que aunque lo negara, aunque siempre mostro desprecio por su hijo, _jamás fue todo eso real por miedo a que descubrieran que su coraza se había roto._

Y se dio cuenta de todo ello cuando Trunks llegó a su vida, porque a pesar que era sangre de su sangre ese niño era diferente, lo pudo ver desde el infierno en como derrotó a las amenazas de la Tierra, en como protegía a todos, a su _familia, su hijo era un verdadero hombre._

—Papá…—Musitó Trunks atónito.—Eres tú…

—Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte.—Habló con seguridad el saiyajin puro, que aunque en su interior _se sentía extasiado de ver a su hijo frente a él _lo supo disimular muy bien.—Y que derrotaste a esas chatarras fácilmente.

—Yo…bueno, sí.—Continuó en el mismo estado el peli lila sin quitar sus ojos de los de su padre, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza ¿Cómo es que…? —Pero cómo…

—Estuve al tanto aún muerto y no esperaba menos, heredaste la honorable sangre guerrera de los saiyajin.—Alardeó con orgullo.—Además eres _mi hijo_, nadie _puede derrotarte y no lo permitiré._

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron con más fuerza, nunca imaginó escuchar esas palabras de su padre, ni siquiera su contra parte del pasado le había nombrado algo de esa manera, al contrario parecía demostrar que no le gustaba nombrarlo como su hijo…pero este Vegeta, _su padre, _era distinto, irradiaba algo que lo hacía lucir…diferente.

Una gran sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Trunks, podía sentir la conmoción del momento, pues aunque esas palabras sonaron duras proviniendo de la fuerte voz de su padre, para él _era una bendición. _Vegeta estaba orgulloso de su hijo, el no era un hombre que lo halagaría en cada segundo pero con lo poco y único que mencionaría, eso sería lo suficiente para hacerse saber _el respeto que le había ganado._

El peli lila sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarlo, pero él conocía los límites de su padre y aunque este Vegeta se mostrara un poco más _receptivo _no por ello aseguraba que recibiría de buena forma un gesto tan físico como un abrazo, ya habría el momento para ello. Lo único que se limito a hacer el semi saiyajin fue hacerle una breve reverencia, demostrándole con ese gesto lo _agradecido que estaba por escuchar esas palabras de él, era todo un honor escuchar algo así provenir del mismísimo príncipe saiyajin._

—Me gustaría que me muestres tu poder de pelea.—Continuó el mayor.— Después de veinte años mi cuerpo exige un buen combate.

—¡Claro! —Alegó entusiasta el joven, aún con su brillo en los ojos.—¡Si quieres en este momento!

—No aún.—Interrumpió el saiyajin sorprendiendo a los dos terrícolas por su respuesta, pues esperaban que aceptaría cuanto antes volver al entrenamiento.— Antes debo resolver unos asuntos pendientes, pero mañana a primera hora te esperaré para un digno combate.

—¡Ahí estaré! —Sonrió maravillado como quien un niño que le acababan de comprar su dulce favorito.—Entonces en ese caso…—Esta vez miró a su madre que observó el intercambio de palabras en silencio, mientras que su rostro se encontraba bañado de lágrimas, no obstante _brillaban, brillaban como los de su madre del pasado.—_Iré a buscar a Gohan y estar al tanto de los demás ¡Necesito saber que ocurre afuera!

—Ve hijo.—Le sonrió con ternura.—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ve con ellos y en cuanto me desocupe también iré también a verlos.

El chico se limito a responderle con una gentil sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que su madre que quedaba en bunas manos y también uno de los motivos por la cual se iba era porque suponía que sus padre _necesitaban mucho de qué hablar, _ya él tendría su oportunidad de estar con su padre, por el momento le cedería ese privilegio a su madre.

Giró sobre sus talones para irse directo con su antiguo maestro, pero antes de partir, le dirigió una última mirada a su padre y con ello diciendo:

—No sabes lo que soñé para que llegara este momento.—Susurró extasiado el muchacho y con ello provocando un estremecimiento en el saiyajin, _sus palabras eran tan sinceras que incluso lograban penetrar en el interior del orgulloso príncipe.—_Te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer, para que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

—Lo estoy, Trunks.

Parpadeó anonadado el peli lila, esa respuesta, tan simple y pequeña caló tan profundo en él, tanto que sus ojos zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas, _esto era mejor de lo que imaginó esperar._

Trunks le sonrió para después elevarse por el cielo que ahora lucía un lienzo estrellado de la noche, dejando una ráfaga sobre el mismo marcando su paso.

Vegeta miró por varios segundos la noche estrellada, una sensación melancólica se apoderó de él, recordando todas esas vivencias en el espacio exterior, en como los lazos del destino se fueron entrelazando para que terminara en el lugar donde se encontraba pisando en aquel momento, juraría que jamás volvería a ver un cielo como ese.

—Trunks está tan feliz…—Interrumpió sus pensamientos la madre científica, mirándola de nuevo y encontrando que incluso sus ojos eran más bellos que los luceros resplandecientes de la noche.— Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado ni cuando derrotó a los androides…

—¿Y tú? —Ella lo miró con incertidumbre ante su cuestionamiento, a lo que el prosiguió.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento viva, Vegeta.—Sonrió ella enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que las fuertes manos del hombre descendían lentamente por su espalda como si temiera romperla con su fuerza.—Con fuerza, llena de energía…—Pegó ahora su frente, provocando con ese gesto que el saiyajin cerrara sus ojos al sentir su aproximación, aun sentía que todo esto era un sueño del que no quería despertar.—Me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado, pensé que te vería hasta la muerte…

—Dudo que te hubieran mandado al infierno…

—Entonces destrozaría el cielo para que me mandaran junto a ti.—Sonrió ella cerrando sus ojos, perdiéndose que _su príncipe _también sonreía junto con ella.—Encontraría la forma de ir contigo…

—Empiezo a dudar que en realidad pertenezcas al cielo, mujer.

—No busques excusas para no pasar la eternidad a mi lado, saiyajin.

—Los saiyajin somos hombres de palabra, te prometí estar incluso después de la muerte, así que no romperé esa palabra aunque tenga que soportarte mujer escandalosa.

—¿A sí? —Le siguió utilizando el mismo tono juguetón que estaba empleando el hombre con ella.—¿Y se puede saber, cuando me hiciste ese juramento?

—En este instante, mujer distraída.—Sonrió petulante.

—En ese caso…—Ella acercó más sus labios a los de él, deseándolos consumir con la pasión que emergía en ella.— También te juro seguirte hasta la muerte…_te amo _Vegeta, siempre lo he hecho, no hubo día en que dejara de hacer eso…te amo tanto.

El despegó un poco su rostro del de ella, tomando con una de sus manos enguantadas su barbilla para mirarla con mejor detenimiento, y ahí estaba esa mujer que lo enloquecía, que le quitaba el aliento, esa mujer que con una sola mirada hacía que su vida _tuviera un nuevo sentido._

Ella no esperó una respuesta de su parte, podía ver que los ojos azabaches del moreno brillaban con fuerza, sentía que el hombre quería decir mucho pero sus labios no se atrevía a pronunciarlo, y no lo juzgaba y tampoco le desagradaba, al contrario ella sabía cómo era su príncipe, y sabía que las palabras con el no iban, que…

—Bulma…—Susurró con su ronca voz pegando peligrosamente más sus labio a los de ella.—¿Sabes que fue lo que le pedí a Enma Daio Sama? Que me dejara verte todos los días, saber de ustedes, solo así soporte tanto tiempo en el infierno…—Suspiró.—Era inmaduro, tuve que _perder todo para darme cuenta lo que había dejado, _mujer…—Con sus dos manos enguantadas la tomó de su rostro, pegando más el suyo al de ella al punto de sentir sus respiraciones chocar.—Creía que esto era solo parte de los débiles, pero en el infierno pude darme cuenta de la realidad de la cual siempre me negué a aceptarlo.._.me di cuenta que en mí podía habitar ese sentimiento de amor como ustedes lo llaman los humanos, y solo lo he sentido una vez en mi vida…cuando pensaba en esa sensación cálida, el único rostro que se venía a mi mente era el tuyo Bulma…_

Su rostro de la peli azul se iluminó tanto, sin duda alguna Vegeta había cambiado tanto desde que estuvo sumergido en el infierno por veinte largos años…eso explicaba el porqué de su cambio de mentalidad y persona.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a él envolviéndolo en sus brazos, besándolo con pasión desmedida y el no se tardó en unírsele a esa devota demostración de _amor. _

Tal vez sería la primera y única vez que le mencionaría aquella palabra, una palabra tan corta pero que englobaba tanto, pero estaba seguro que con esta nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida no perdería el tiempo para recompensarle todo ese tiempo que le _hizo falta, a ella, a su hijo, incluso a él mismo._

El infierno lo hizo madurar, le enseñó de mala manera todo lo que perdió gracias a su terquedad y a su insufrible orgullo, tuvieron que pasar veinte años con los peores sufrimientos para darse cuenta que siempre estuvo en el paraíso y jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

Pero hoy la vida le regalaba una nueva oportunidad, _una nueva vida._

Su beso sabía salado por las lágrimas de ella ¡Pero que importaba! Estaba tan feliz y eso era lo de sobra, nadie arruinaría ese momento. La forma en cómo sus labios se unían era asombrosa, aunque pasaron veinte años se seguían deseando como cuando se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro.

Se abrazaron tan fuerte, tanto que se quitaban el aliento pero no les importaba, solo deseaban fundirse el uno en el otro.

Ella no tenía palabras para esto, para su nueva vida que esperaba ansiosa por caminar junto con su familia, con su hijo, _con su príncipe, _como decía un dicho, después de la tormenta llega la paz, y su paz por fin había llegado.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido, ahora se encontraban juntos envueltos el uno en el otro bajo la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sus cuerpos que yacían desnudos, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus pieles calientes, se acariciaban el uno al otro grabando en su memoria cada momento que ahora compartían.

La pasión era una pieza fundamental para ellos, sucumbieron a ella al añorar esos tiempos donde sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, amando cada parte de uno, disfrutándose y elevándose hasta el cielo por compartir un momento tan sólido y cálido como ese.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, demostrándose en ese acto lo cuanto que se extrañaron y con ello recompensando la ausencia que les provocó su lejanía, ellos eran fuego y no había otra cosa que pagara su sed de amor el uno por el otro.

Recostada sobre el fornido pecho del saiyajin, acariciaba con las yemas de sus manos cada línea de su cuerpo, aun conservaba sus cicatrices sin embargo siempre las encontró atractivas, además amaba cuando él le platicaba la razón de cada una. El hombre descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama, envuelto con una simple sabana así como ella misma, mientras que su mano derecha se quedo prendada en su pequeña cintura, incluso dormido parecía que tenía miedo de despertar y no encontrarla a su lado, y ella también velaba por él, quería que esto fuera para siempre.

Habían perdido tanto, pero la vida se había encargado de unirlos de nuevo, al final sus caminos jamás se romperían, el siempre volvería a ella, y de la misma forma ella iría a él.

Lo único que llegó a su mente en ese momento fue un _gracias, _para su yo del pasado. Si no hubiera sido por ella este momento jamás se hubiera dado ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Que al final ella misma se terminaría ayudando.

Sonrió satisfecha, ningún reconocimiento por su valentía se comparaba como _aquella pequeña recompensa _que le esperaba de una nueva vida, junto a su amado príncipe saiyajin.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, está aquí de regreso la historia.**

**No fue ningún error, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la chica que me mandó PM, no mencionaré su nombre debido al respeto de anonimato pero su mensaje emotivo que me dejó hizo que recapacitara sobre esta historia.**

**No pretendo aburrirlos con esta nota de autor, si no desean leer esta parte la respeto, solo quisiera externar la razón por la cual alejé la historia de ff ya que como me mencionó la chica en en PM esta acción había causado confusión en otras lectoras.**

**Verán, quien la haya leído anterior mente, en mi otra nota de autor había puesto que estaba muy emocionada por haber compartido este mini fic, lo hice de todo corazón y también me sirvió como relajante ante una situación estresante que estaba atravesando.**

**Sin embargo, pensarán que lo que diré a continuación es un acto demasiado egoísta, pero desde mi situación me orillo a borrar el fic de aquí, y fue porque los resultados que esperaba no fueron los pensados...**

**Sé que no soy de las escritoras más conocidas de por aquí, y en realidad tampoco me incomoda ya que esto lo hago con el único objetivo de diversión y que ustedes también disfruten un poco de mis ideas locas jaja todo lo hago de corazón y con lo poco o mucho que realizo me es gratificante ver esos mensajitos donde lo que les comparto les alegra un poco de su día o incluso leer esas críticas que son bastantes constructivas.**

**Pero para serles sincera, al ver que esta historia literalmente estuvo ignorada desde el primer día que la publiqué, si me deprimió mucho. Claro, había como unas cuatro personitas que me dejaron comentarios muy hermosos y me motivaron mucho! de hecho por ello seguí subiendo la historia, pero al llegar al final, pasaron los días y la historia quedó igual de lado...**

**No pretendo mentirles, tampoco hacerles sentir mal ni nada, simplemente esto fue un conflicto mio, o más bien inseguridad, pues lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue "No, seguro estuvo mal lo que hice, tal vez me salí de contexto de los personajes, es una idea muy trillada, tal vez no tiene coherencia como escribí los párrafos...etc, etc." Entonces toooda esa inseguridad al pasar el fin de semana de cuando lo subí y ver que literal no había respuesta inmediatamente pensé que les había molestado algo que puse y por ello, decidí borrarlo.**

**Pido una disculpa por quienes llegaron a leerla y se quedaron decepcionados al no encontrarla, ahora que lo analizo tal vez fue un gesto egoísta de mi parte solo por no tener resultados como los que esperaba, y pasé por alto a aquellos que lo estaban siguiendo, de verdad una disculpa.**

**No sé porque reaccioné así, yo sé que tampoco soy muy reconocida, tampoco espero que después de esto me lluevan comentarios porque no se trata de esto, incluso yo detesto cuando las personas condicionan sus historias si no tienen un numero de seguidores o comentarios para subir el siguiente capítulo ¡No! Mis seguidores saben que tarde o temprano siempre cumplo así solo me lean dos personas. ****Pero esta vez fue una reacción por impulso, solo me dejé llevar y la consecuencia está en lo egoísta que fui al darme cuenta que no dejé que alguien más esperaba esta historia.**

**Discúlpenme**** de verdad.**

**Espero lo disfruten, lo hago con todo mi cariño para ustedes, y una disculpa más por las faltas de redacción u ortografía.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.**

11/02/2020


End file.
